The Fallen Chosen
by Ruby1056
Summary: Ruby begins her journey to save the world and search for her father with the help of the other chosen and her brother. Will they survive this perilous journey. Rated M for language and certain themes.
1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Chosen

Disclaimer: I own Nothing from the Game. The only Character's I own are, Ruby, Noel, Riku, and Crystal! So please no flaming. All other parts to this fic belong fully To Namco.

Ruby's POV:

I feel sweat dribbling down my eyebrow. I'm curled into a ball with fear cowering over me. There's this monster infront of me and my older brother ready to strike. There's a familiar shadow yelling at the monster to stop. The monster is about to strike when suddenly…..

"Ruby wake up lazy ass or we are going to be late for school again and dad's is going to blame me!"

I open my eyes to see my 18 year old brother Lloyd standing over my bed waking me up.

"Alright already alright I'm up.. Are ya happy? God Damnit Lloyd" I Say to him as I slowly make my way up from my bed that's on the opposite side of my bedroom I share with my brother.

"Thanks, sheesh if the professor gets mad that we're late again your taking them blame this time Your sixteen you shouldn't be this lazy." Lloyd says dramatically. Lloyd is just your average eighteen year old With spiky brown hair that sticks up in the front and tall with a slightly muscular build.

"Alright already alright I get it." I say as I make my way over to my mirror on my side of the room.I'm just an average sixteen year old girl with waist length brown hair and brown copper eyes. " Get out unless you wanna see me in my birthday suit which I may need to take you to a doctor if you do." I say as I run my purple brush with the golden handle.

"Alright but hurry up. I Need to get dressed since as you can see I'm still in my pajama's" Lloyd says as he grabs the hem of his boxer shorts and holds them out as if he were doing a curtsy.

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it whatever" I Say as he makes his way out the door and shuts it. I look at myself in the mirror and think about the dream I had. Ok Come on Your one of the five chosen of mana of Sylvarant. Your Ruby Kiara Aurion. There's no reason to worry about weird dreams. Because soon the oracle is coming which means it's almost time to leave with Colette and meet the other three chosen of the world to save it I think to myself as I walk over and choose my outfit for the day.

I pull out a black wifebeater, and pull it on over my purple spaghetti strap tank top and yank my shorts down and throw some blue skinny jeans on and pull out some low cut black socks and pull on my black combat boots. I dig thrue my jewelery box on my nightstand and pull out my mom's black choker necklace with an angel engraved on the metal. The last one she wore before she died when I was eleven months old and Lloyd was three. Our adoptive father, A dwarf named Dirk found us one day with our dog Noishe and our mom unconscious and brought us home to live with him. He always told us that our mother was killed by the people called desians that go around trying to take over the world, and that our father is probably most likely dead since he didn't see him there when he found us on the brink of death. He's probably right. But then again he may be wrong, I have a feeling our real father is out there searching for us. I just have this feeling he's alive. It's my job as the Chosen of Mana to stop these desians with the help of my exsphere and my brothers to stop all the Desians. My exsphere has my mother's life force in it. The same as Lloyd's just separated into two stones when out mother died.

I walk over to my closet and pull out a long trenchcoat with a red phoenix stitche don the back and throw my backpack over my shoulder. I decide not to fly today and just to ride Noishe to town with Lloyd. I make my way downstairs to say good bye to my stepfather Dirk.

When I get down I see that Lloyd must have changed downstairs since he's not in his boxers anymore but grey pants with red suspenders and his red boots and red gloves showing his exsphere and his swordbelt attached to him talking to our stepfather Dirk. I grab my sword belt that's nearby and attach mine to my belt.

"Well it's about time you slow ass' Lloyd says as he sticks his tongue out at me.

" Shut The Hell up you asshole" I say as I shoot him a death glare.

"Alright you two that's enough, it's time to get going, Ruby the day of the prophecy is coming. When you get back I will have a surprise for you" Dirk says as he hands Lloyd and I an apple.

"Alright, We'll be back later if we hang with Genis or Colette after school ok." Lloyd says.

"Okay, just be careful Lloyd watch out for your sister" Dirk says as he see's us off towards town.

"I can take care of myself just fine but thanks Dad I love you" I say as I chuckle a little bit.

"I love you too, both of you" Dirk explains as he waves as I hop on Noishe who comes walking up from the side of the house and Lloyd feeds him an apple.

"We gotta get going or we'll really be late" Lloyd says as he start's walking.

I look at Lloyds back as Noishe starts walking behind him. " Hey Lloyd?..." I say as ibegin to tell him about my dream

"Yeah" Lloyd says as he looks behind at me

I study his face for a little bit and change my mind. "Uh don't forget we have that pop quiz today"

"Uh, I know you told me and Professer Sage pretty much beat it into my head yesterday remember" Lloyd says as he looks at me weird.

"Ok just checking".

TBC

That was my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks Guys!


	2. Chapter 2, The Newcomer

Chapter 2, The Mercenary

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Riku, Ruby, Crystal, and Noel

Ruby POV

I'm sitting at my desk staring out the window waiting for class to be over. I finished my quiz before everyone else. I glance over at Lloyd and think about the dream I had last night.

"Ruby if all you're going to do is sit there and stare you can clean the windows or wash the floors" Professor Raine tells me "Bite me" I mutter as I roll my eyes as I turn back to my window. That's the good thing about sitting in the back of the room. I have a habit of staring out of windows. "Yeah Ruby do something productive instead of spacing out" Lloyd says as he turns around and sticks his tongue out at me. I flip him off.

Raine stands and walks over to Lloyd's desk and rips up his test. "Lloyd you know that talking during tests equals you failing" She drops the scraps on his desk and walks back to her own. "Hey Professor Sage, why won't you tear up Ruby's. She flipped me off" Lloyd whines. "Because unlike you. Your sister knows not to talk during tests". "But she…." Lloyd begins to tell her how I whispered under my breath but gets cut off by Raine. "One more word and I won't let you retake the quiz and you'll be standing in the back holding buckets. Do you understand me?" Raine responds "Yes ma'am." Lloyd says as he lets out a big sigh. He turns around and gives me a death glare. I smile sweetly at him and wave my fingers back and forth in a wave.

15 Minutes later

"Alright everyone the test is over. Leave them on your desks and I'll have Genis pick them up before we leave." Raine says as school gets out. Finally I think as I grab my backpack and head for the door. "Hey Ruby?" Genis who happens to be twelve years old, Raines younger brother and Lloyd best friend. I stop and turn to look at him. "What" Do you think it'd be ok if you ask Dirk to make me a key crest if I ask Lloyd he will ask me a million questions?" Genis asks a little bit hesitant in his question. "What do you need a key crest for you don't use an exosphere?" I ask him as I eye him suspiciously. "Uh…Well you see…" He Begins. 'Hey Genis ready to sneak out and go hang out?" Lloyd shrieks as he runs up with Colette who happens to be another chosen of mana and Lloyd has a big crush on her follows him. Genis gives me a look and I roll my eyes. "I'll see what I can do Genis" I say. "Do about what?" Lloyd asks as he looks between Genis and I. "None of your business are you guys ready?" I say as I'm waiting at the door when suddenly I hear a big crash.

"What was that?" Colette asks. "I don't know but we better go check it out!" Genis says as he and Lloyd push past me and look at us both. "You girls better stay here this could be dangerous!" Lloyd says as they run off towards the front of the village. I look at Colette. "Come on let's go there too weak without our help their freakin whimps. " Yeah!" Colette says as we follow Genis and Lloyd.

"Where are the chosen!" Forcystus yells. He's the leader of the desian human ranch up in the Iselia forest.

"None of your business I hear Lloyd yell as Colette and I fly up. "What the hell do you want Forcystus!" I yell as Colette and I land in front of the villagers. "Hey we told you two to stay behind!" Lloyd says as he looks at me angrily. "Yeah what's wrong with you guys?' Genis says. I ignore them and pull out my sword and drop my bag. I lunge for the desians and with one slash I take three out. Lloyd attacks them and knocks out four. 'Show off I think as I turn for the biggest one. Right as I'm about to hit him he hits me with his maze and knocks me on the ground. He teleports and one by one he attacks Colette and genis and Lloyd after they knock out all the desians. (A/N Sorry guys I didn't have time to write out about the others attacking the desians! (_)) And he stands up in front of me again. I close my eyes and wait for the blow when I hear him shriek in pain and shoot my eyes up and see a man clad in purple with redish brownish hair. He turns around to look at us and I stare at his eyes. 'What the hell… have I seen him somewhere before. "Is everyone alright… Hmm nobody seems to be hurt." He says as he fully turns around "Thank you so much!" Colette says as she smiles closes her eyes and clasps her hands together. "Yeah thanks. You're incredibly strong!" Genis says as he jumps up and pumps his fist in the air. "Yeah... Thanks" Lloyd says as he mumbles something about wanting to be the one to impress Colette

I roll my eyes and stare at the guy. "Hey…um if you don't mind could I ask your name" I ask.

The man looks at me before finally replying. "I am Kratos. And you are?" "Ruby…Ruby Aurion" I say as I hold my hand out to shake. Kratos eyes shoot open and he looks at me. "And I'm her older brother Lloyd. Nice to meet you." Lloyd says as he pulls out his hand to shake. "I'm Colette Brunel" Colette says. "And I'm Genis" Genis says right after. 'They just don't want to feel left out I think as I keep looking at Kratos, Kratos just continues to look back and forth between us. "Something wrong?" I ask as Lloyd and I drop our hands. "Um. No. So you are the chosen?" He asks as he looks at me. "one of them" I say as I walk over to where my backpack is and swing it over my shoulder. "Well I came to search for Colette Brunel" He says as he glances over at Colette and back at me." I would like to guard you... and Colette on your journey of regeneration. I believe it is supposed to begin this weekend?" Kratos says. "I'll think about it and let you know" I say as I turn around and hop on Noishe. "Hey Lloyd. Let's just reschedule for another day since today got weird." Genis says "Yeah it's getting late. Bye Ruby" Colette Says. I wave to fingers in acknowledgement. "Alright see you guys." I see Lloyd look at Kratos and turn to follow me.

At midnight that evening.

I lean on the banister up in my room that's out on the terrace outside staring at the stars thinking about Kratos when I hear Lloyd enter from taking a shower. He's dressed in a black tank top and blue boxers. "Hey Lloyd?" I say without looking away from the sky. He turns around and looks at me. I'm wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts. "What do you want?" He asks. "I think I'm going tell Kratos yes." I say as I stand up and walk over and lay down in my bed. "Ok...Guess what? I don't care. I look up and glare at him as he gets up. "There's just something about him that's familiar" I say as I reach down and pull out a metal box full of my pictures. I take my key out from my pillow case and unlock it. I pull out my mom's picture and press it to my pink strawberry lips and says good night before placing it back in the box and putting it back under my bed and replacing the key back in my pillowcase.

"Yeah I know. Good night" Lloyd says as he turns over and falls asleep. "Good night". I respond before doing the same.

TBC

Sorry it took so long guys. Review please and tell me what you think so far. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested send me a message. I am also thinking about writing another story with Ruby and The Cartoon Beyblade with the main characters from the old seasons where Ruby has to choose between Kai and Brooklyn and they both really like her. Let me know what you think about that idea.


	3. Chapter 3, Day of Remembrance

Chapter 3: The Day of remembrance

Disclaimer: I own no body except Ruby, Riku, Noel and crystal!

Ruby POV:

"Finally. I finished the last one." I say as I put the final stamp on the three letters I have to mail to the other three chosen asking them to meet us at the Martel Temple the day of the Oracle. I stand up. I've been working no these since I got up this morning. Lloyd has Genis over today and I really don't care to see how their destroying my house. Dirk went into to town to do some grocery shopping even though I tried to convince him I would do it.

I walk over to my closet and choose my outfit for the day. It's Saturday and there's no school. I pull out a red wife beater and pull on some black shorts and throw on my combat boots. I walk back over to my nightstand and dig through my jewelry box until I find my mom's necklace and put it on. I leave my room to walk downstairs and chill out with Noishe. I was planning on telling Kratos today that I would let him come with. I have trust issues so I don't trust anyone especially someone I just met. I'm just letting him come with because even though I don't want company what so ever I don't want Lloyd to get hurt because of me. Not to mention there's something about him that just wants him to come with.

I make my way down the stairs and immediately duck when I see a plate hurdling my way. Lloyd and Genis' idea of fun is throwing dishes at each other and trying to dodge them. 'Idiots' I think as I make my way over to Genis since neither of them noticed me. I grab Genis by one arm and grab the back of his blue shorts. "Huh. Wait Ruby. When did you get down here? Hey wait what are you?...Whoa!" He yells and I toss him out the window since he's right next to it. "Hey foul!' Lloyd shrieks as he gets stands up from his crouching position near the other window on the other side of the room pointing a wooden spoon he was most likely using in place of his sword as a weapon against Genis accusingly at me." One the only foul thing in this house is your dumbass face! Two the house is a mess thanks you two geniuses so both of your asses are going to clean it up before dad gets home and throws a fit! Three you're eighteen you're too old to be playing stupid games like this and four a plate almost hit me in the face asshole!" I yell as I hop over and punch him once in the face and give him the nutcracker kick right in his balls. Before walking calmly out of the door to go walk over to my mom's grave and say good morning since I didn't do that yet today. I know it sounds stupid to go talk to someone that will never answer you back but I feel like if I don't I'll go nuts.

I walk out of the door and immediately Noishe runs over and gives me a big kiss (Same way a dog kisses you) on the cheek. "Hi buddy. How are you today? I pluck an apple from a nearby branch from the tree and feed him to him. I rub his head before making my way around the corner. I walk past Genis who is trying to climb back in the window. I grab him by his collar and yank him back down on the ground. "Hey Ruby. Why are you always so grouchy!" He yells as I turn around and see him stand up and dust himself off before trying to climb back in the window again. I roll my eyes and make my way over to the head stone. I pluck a rose from the rose bush right behind the hose and lay in front of her headstone. "Mom honestly I don't know how you dealt with Lloyd when we were babies haha" He acts like such a little kid. But you probably loved us any way huh? Even a as Lloyd puts it and describes me, a sourpuss, grouchy Bitch. I don't care. That's just how I am if he doesn't like it he can suck his toe to the moon. But anyways there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I tell you all the time how I'm picky about who I trust and stuff. Well yesterday this man named Kratos came to town and there's just something about him. I don't know he seemed mean and cold to everyone who talked to him but like its different with me and Lloyd. Like his eyes soften. He totally seemed shocked when Lloyd and I introduced ourselves. I know I haven't met him somewhere. He said he was looking for Colette to guard her on her journey but said he'd do the same. I don't trust him but there's this part of me that wants him to come. I don't know. I just think it'd be more protection for Lloyd since he refuses to stay home. I just really wish the whole things with the desians never happened. If they never found out that another chosen was born. They would have never gone after you and dad and us. I wish I knew if I at least knew if dad was alive or dead. I have a feeling he's alive somewhere. I'll find him one day hopefully alive and if he's dead I'll bring him back and ask Dirk to bury him right here beside you. I just really wish you could talk back.

"I really wish I knew who Kra…" I stop right in the middle of my sentence and whip my head around as I hear a twig break. "What do you want Lloyd I'm Busy!" I say as I turn around and its' Actually Kratos. "Oh what do you want? "I Say as I stand up and begin to walk away. "I just came to see if you had made up your mind. You are very rude for a little girl." Kratos responds. "One old man I'm not little I'm almost seventeen." I say. I see his eyes move a little like there's a hint of sadness or regret. I keep talking. "And two the answer is eyes. I don't exactly trust you but I'll give it a shot. Just don't expect any help or favors from me." I say as I fold my arms. "Good." He says as he walks closer to mom's headstone. "Whose grave is this? "He asks. "My mom's what's it to you?" I ask as I shoot him a death glare. "I am merely asking. So you live with your adoptive father your brother tells me. Has he ever told you where your true father is?" He asks me. "Why is it any of your business?" I say as I turn around and see Colette fly up with a shorter girl with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Ruby! I brought Crystal the eleventh chosen!" Colette says. "Colette I told you I would send them letters asking them all to meet us at the Martel temple the day the oracle you numb nuts." I tell her as Lloyd and Genis run out."Hey Colette!" How are you?" Lloyd says as he throws his arms around Colette in a big hug.

"So you're Ruby. I heard you're not very nice to people." Crystal says. "What I do and what I say is none of your business" I tell her as I start to walk off. "You know you were probably mean is why you probably got your weak human of a mother killed." Crystal says with a tone of annoyance in her voice. "Uh oh" I hear Lloyd and Genis and Colette mutter as I turn my head around. I glance at Kratos and he's glaring at Crystal. 'What's his problem?' I think as I make my way over to Crystal. I stand right in front of her and. Wham! I pop her right in the mouth and slap her right across the face. She looks up at me. "What the fuck is your problem Bitch." She asks as she wipes blood that drips down her lip .I Grip her lower jaw and force her to look at me and she cringes in pain "I don't like it when people disrespect the dead. Especially when that dead happens to be my mother or father. I don't give a damn what you say about me but don't EVER talk about my family or friends like that and expect me to just let it slip by. If you and I are going to be on this journey together don't talk to me. If you don't like to go by yourself. I Drop her jaw and turn around and walk back into the house and slam the door. I make my way up to my bedroom and lock the door and lay in my bed glaring at the ceiling

Regular POV

Kratos follows Ruby into the house. "Dude you probably just pissed my sister off. She may seem cranky alot of the time but there's a reason for that. She may seem cranky and irritable but she's also very sensitive. We need to give you some no no's around her." Lloyd says as Crystal looks up at him. "All I did was comment on her attitude. "Crystal says as she wipes her blood. Colette hands her a hanky from her pocket that crystal takes with a smile. "That was the problem." Genis says." She hates that. She hates criticism. You cannot question her feelings or tempers. Even the negative feelings." Genis says. "She also hates it when people talk about our parents even Dirk in a negative way. She finds that disrespectful. She will go off on you if you talk about our biological parents. You may wind up with something worse than what she just did to you." Lloyd informs her. "Wait hold on. I'm going to take notes. I don't want to wind up with a broken nose or anything." Crystal says. "I'll go get you some paper and a pen! Colette Beams as she runs off into the house. "Now her I like. She's friendly" Crystal says as she looks at Lloyd.

"No offense dude." "No offense taken. It is true that's' another thing. Ruby isn't nice to most people because she won't admit this. And I'm not supposed to tell anybody. Ruby is afraid to let others near her. She blames herself for our parent's death because as you know friends and family of the chosen get killed as tools to get to the chosen. She blames herself for what happened to our parents and you can't really blame her even though no matter how many times you tell her they were after our parents exspheres too which we both have now." Lloyd informs. "I'm back!" Colette yells for all to hear. She hands Crystal a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Pretty much don't talk to Ruby when she's pissed off. You will get hurt. Oh and don't ask her if you can borrow the necklace you saw her wearing.' Genis says. 'Yeah haha I made that mistake when we were six. She kept pulling my hair and giving me noogie's. Colette says as she brushes some hair out of her eyes." Shut the hell up down there I'm trying to enjoy peace and quiet up here!" Ruby yells from the window as she slams it shut. "Anyways ignoring her. Any questions?' Lloyd asks as crystal folds up the piece of paper and puts it in her pocket and hands Lloyd back the pencil. "No thanks. That was it!' Crystal says as she smile. "Should I go apologize to her?" "No that's not the smartest idea. She will hit you. She may be small and scrawny but she's really fast and hits hard haha." Lloyd says. "Btu we can hang out here until she's calmed down and stuff" Genis says. "Cool!" Crystal says.

Ruby POV.

I'm glaring at the ceiling when I hear a knock on my door. "Go the hell away!" I shout. "It's only me. May I come in?" I hear Kratos say calmly. 'What does he want' I think. I stand up and walk over and unlock the door and let him in. "Thank you." he says as I lay back down in my bed and cross my arms. "Whatever" I say. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks" I say as I calm down a little bit. 'Why am I letting him talk to me? I never let anyone talk to me when I' m in a bad mood. Oh well better be nice. If I'm rude he might not want to come if I'm rude and that means Lloyd might get hurt.' "Ruby there is something I must tell you as he sits on the edge of my bed." He says as he looks at me hard. 'Yeah and what's that?' I ask as I glance at him and return to my glaring assault on the roof. "I will not tell you yet. I will tell you soon after the journey starts but now is not a good time." He says as he stands up and lets himself out and shuts the door. "Then why the hell bother bringing it up! Damnit! You're so fucking weird!" I shout as I throw my window angrily at my door.

TBC:

Review please and tell me what you guys think! I am open to criticism and ideas! I am also working on that other story I told you guys about in the last chapter. Feel free to throw in ideas you would like to see in that story. I am still looking for a beta. If anyone's interested send me a message if you don't want to leave it in a review! Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4, The Oracle Has Come

The Fallen Chosen

Chapter 4

The Oracle Has Come

Ruby POV

_'I really dont want to go to school today dammit_!' I think as i stare up at my ceiling. "Ruby if you dont get up this instant; I will personally get up there and drag you out myself darlin!" Dirk yells from downstairs. "I'm coming! I'm coming chill out!" I yell back as I lift my head up and look at my closed door. Lloyd already left a half hour ago. Yelling something about asking Colette out on a date. Slowly i sit up and stretch and yawn. I walk over to my bathroom and brush my teeth and spit out the window. ' i saw that spit fall past the kitchen window young lady!" Dirk yells at me. _'Dammit he must be doing the dishes or something_.' I think as i make my way back in my room to brush my hair.

" Well i'm going to get yelled at for sure now." I say to myself as i brush my hair. i walk over to ym closet and decide what to wear. i settle on a simple purple tank top and some black skinny jeans with my black combat boots. i grab my necklace from my jewelery box and swing my bag over my shoulder and slowly walk down the stairs.

I look around the house seeing the coast is clear. I run thrue the house and make it out the door. I wind up falling on my butt when I see Dirk standing right outside the door with his arms crossed. "Allright i guess you caught me Dad." I say. "Look I'm really sorry. I know you hate it when Lloyd and I spit out the window. I'm just having one of those days. I know that's not an excuse but I really am sorry. I'm really going to be late if I dont get to the village. Raine will kick my ass." I say as I stuff my hands in my pockets. "You actually want to go to school? Are you feeling alright?" He asks as he puts a hand up to my forehead.

"I feel fine. I...just...need to make up that test from friday" I say as I pull his hand down. I walk around him and tell him I'll be back around six tonight. "Ruby?...Hold on. Dwarven vow number 7. Lying if the first step down the path of theivery. I stopped by the Professor and Genis' house to ask about your's and your brothers grades. You pass everything. Come on now. Whats really on your mind." He says staying in his place. "Look. I'm just worried about the oracle ok...Can we please drop this? I'll be back later." I say as Noishe walks up to me. I climb on his back and he starts walking. I sigh and look up at the sky.

Reg POV

"No Ruby. I raised you. It's something else that is bugging you. I can tell." Dirk whispers to himself. "I just wish you would open up alot more then you do. And let people help. Your a troubled girl and about to recieve alot on your shoulders. Your still so young. And suffering from the past and possibly hatred in your heart." Dirk continues as he shakes his head and walks over to Anna's grave. "You may be worried as you watch them, but there's no need. Both of your kids are strong. And stubborn to add to that ha."

Dirk says as a gentle breeze blows by him. "Hmmm. So you must here me. Great. I'm not goin crazy for talking to myself after all haha." Dirk says as he sits on the bench and stares up at the sky.

Ruby POV

I hop off noishe as I get to the village. Right away I see Kratos by the store watching Lloyd talk to Genis. He notices me immediately and looks over to me and smiles. I raise my hand in a wave and walk by him to get to the school. "Hey Rub's what time did you leave! I need your help! Your a girl how should I ask colette out?" He asks as i continue walking by him. "In your underwear" I mutter sarcasticly. " With flowers Lloyd. And see if she'll go on a picnic or something with you. She loves that crap." i say as i realize Crystal is with them.

I roll my eyes and stalk off to the school. When I get there I open the door and sit down at my desk and pt my head down. I've got a bad feeling something i'm really going to hate is going to happen.

4 hours later.

Raine is going on about world regeneration. I listen to her as I stare out my window. Suddenly theres a light outside. I immediately look and open my mouth to tell raine when all the other class and Raine noticed it too. "Whoa what the?" Lloyd asks. "It's..."Colette starts. "God dammit!" I moan as I slam my head on my desk four times.

"Everyone settle down. It seems the time for the oracle has come. I'm going to go check on the chapel. Oh and Ruby?" Raine says as she makes her way to the door."W..what?" I ask as i sit up in my seat. "Watch your language please." Raine says as she opens the door."Professor wait!" I say as I stand up. "We'll go with you!" Colette says as she stands up and we both run over to her. "No girls. If it is the oracle the preists will come here for you. Stay here and study with everyone else." She continues as she runs out slamming the door.

"Pfft yeah right." I say as i walk to the back. I start opening the window. "Ruby what are you doing?" Genis asks. "What does it look like. I'm going voer to the church." I say as i finally push the window all the way open. '" But the professor told us to stay here." Colette says as Lloyd walks by her carrying all of their bagpacks. "Lloyd! Not you too!" Colette says as she pounds her fists in the air. 'Why not. The two of you are clearly involved. Now come on you two. We're going." Lloyd as as he climbs out the window and helps me down handing me my backpack. "Colette come on. We are clearly involved. I dont want to do this stupid journey at all. But I have to do something!" I say as I sling my bag over my shoulder and Noishe runs up to us whining._'I have to as payment for what happend to mom _I think. Lloyd pets his nose. "Oh fine but dont blame me if my sister catches us." Genis says as he crawls out the window. "Okay Lloyd. If your going. I'll go too!" Colette says as Lloyd helps her out.

We all run out the back towards the field.

Reg POV

None of them noticed that Kratos saw them all sneaking out the back. and running off. "Hmm. what are they up too...Wait the light of the oracle!...Iv;e got to help them.!" Kratos says to himself as he follows them.

Ruby POV

Finally. I say as we make it to the church. "That light is soo bright" Colette says as she sheilds her eyes. "Ya know Colette. Maybe you should ask a bit mroe chosen like." Genis says as he looks at her weird. "Yeah you dont want anyone getting the wrong idea." Lloyd says. "Yeah no problem No problem! colette says as she walks forward and trips on one stair. "Colette come on quit messing around." I say as I walk around her and drop my bag on the ground. "Noishe stay here." I say. "Hey guys wait up!" I hear Crystal yell. We all turn around and see her running. "Oh yeah. we Forgot about her." Genis says. "Would you guys come on already i yell as 'm already half way up the stairs. 'Glad you could make it!" Colette says as they all run up the stairs. "Glad I could make it hehe. Hi Ruby! How are you?" Crystal asks me but i just glare at her as I turn around and make it up the rest of the stairs and wait for them. "Uh.. Why does she hate me?" Crystal asks genis. "She kinda hates just needs to get used to you. Genis informs her. they all reach the top. 'Alright lets get this party started!" Lloyd says as he pumps his fist in the air. "Lloyd this isnt for fun. I say as i head inside. "And that's why your a fun sucker." Lloyd says as they all walk in following me.

Inside the chapel.

"Hmm. Lets go straight." I suggest as there are three walkways. All of us but Colette walk over there. "Hey look at this! Colette says as she walks over to a treasure chest and falls on the Chest."Colette are you alright!" Genis,Crystal and Lloyd yell as they run over to help her.I keep looking at the door."It's probably junk you guys."I tell them "hehe i'm fine." Colette says."Are you sure?"Genis asks. "That was a nasty fall. Crystal asks. "This is bad." I say..."What is. Genis asks. "This door is locked. and I cant force it open either." I say'Let me try" Lloyd as as he slashes at it with his swords. "Lloyd it's a shield. your sword wont open it stupid." I say. "Iknew that so shut up!" Lloyd says glaring at me. "Maybe this will help.' Crystal says as she throws a ring at Lloyd. He grabs it and puts it on and aims it at the opens."Whoa crystal your amazing!"Colette says "Yeah your totally wicked!" Lloyd says. "Whered you find it?" Genis asks enthusiasticly. i glare at her. 'i found it in that chest." She says. THey all walk by me and into the warp one by one. Lloyd stands in front of looks back at me. "Guess it wasnt junk huh loser!" Lloyd says as he turns around and warps in there. "Oh my god" i say as i roll my eyes and turn around when I see raine Lloking at me. I immediately turn around and run ni the warp.

"You guys might wanna be ready to get hit. "Why do you always have to be so grouchy! "Lloyd asks me. "Because of me!' Raine says as she emerges from the portal. "Yeah because of her." I say as i move away. "Does anyone want to explain?" Raine asks. "Hey blame ruby she started leaving first then i followed her nd then everybody else followed me!' Lloyd says. "'Lloyd. This has everythign to do with me and Colette and whats her face so we need to be here!' I yell. "Well you..AH!' Raine says as a big gust of light came up. Suddenly Kratos appeared up from the window and jumped in and shielded me and Lloyd with his arms. "Dude get off me!' I yell as i push him away."Why dont you be grateful" Lloyd says as we stick our tongues out at eachother. "You too stop that this instant!" Kratos says as he grabs one of each of our wrists and glares at us. I release my wrist. "Who do you think you are anyways. My Father! Asshole!" I say as i stalk away.

Suddenly An angel appears from speaks.

"Chosens of Regeneration. Come Forth.

Colette, Crystal, and i walk two more appear. I notice them as Riku and Noel. The other two chosens. "I am i shal grant you the powers of the angel. With each seal you girls unlock. I shall grant you one more."He says as swirls of colors surround us. We all flown up in the air. Purple and blue wings pop up out of my back. Red Wings pop up out of Riku's back. Green Wings pop up out of Crystals back. Blue wings pop up out of Noel's back and purple and pink wings pop up out of Colettes back. "Go to the seal of fire in the Triet desert. Unleash your prayers in the distant land. I shall await you there. Chosens of regeneration." Remiel says as he vanishes.

We land on our feet...Well this is going to be fun. I mutter..

* * *

><p>Authors Note.<p>

Sorry this took so long guys! Iv'e been busy with work and stuff. Anyways to answer soem reviews, Golden Dragon. To respond to your review. Yeah nothignreally happend ni the last chapter. I just kinda wanted everyone to understand Ruby's personality and why she's grumpy lol. Anyways Review guys and Ill start on the next chapter right now!


	5. Chapter 5 Time to Pack!

The Fallen Chosen

Chapter 5, Time to Pack!

_**Ruby's Pov**_

The angel Remiel vanished leaving behind three gold feathers. "Well this should be fun. Hello Ruby, Colette, and Crystal. We havent seen eachother since we were what; five?. How have you all been? Noel asks us all when he leaves. "Well I havent meet Ruby or Colette before but it's good to see you guys again. Riku, you really should come by and visit Iselia more often. I mean Ruby and Lloyd are your only two cousins!" Crystal said in a very annoying voice.(A/N; I forgot to mention this but Riku and Ruby and Lloyd are cousins. Riku's family lives in another town and they dont really mothers are sisters. Since I made kratos have no siblings and parents dead. i'll explain how they reunited after the accident with Ruby's and Lloyds mom in another chapter. I havent figured out how its' going to happen yet.)

"I'm busy haha." Riku says giving Crystal a hug. "You suck haha" Crystal says as she returns the hug and sticks her tongue out at Riku playfully. "Noel How are you?" Crystal says going over and giving Noel a hug. "You know you really should visit us more Riku. We miss you". Lloyd says walking over and giving Riku a hug and high fiving Noel. "Whats the point, we arent close." I say as I walk by them with my arms folded, eyes closed and enter the warp and get teleported down stairs.

_**Reg POV**_

"Same old Ruby huh?" Riku asks as she quietly snickers. "Same old Grouch Dude." Genis says as he comes up and hugs Riku and Noel." When are you guys going to go?" Genis asks. "We were going to stop by Dirk's and talk it over with you guys tonight if thats ok Lloyd." Noel asks as she shifts her eyes from Genis to Lloyd. "Yeah I havent seen Noishe in like forever!" Riku says. Kratos simply huff's and everyone shifts their eyes to him. "Kratos, Dirk and I discussed that I would be joining you girls along with Lloyd and Genis. Lloyd wouldnt want Ruby to go without him. I don't like the idea of Genis staying at home by himself so we made arrangements to take you two with us. My healing powers would be neccessary for battle. Raine says as she walks by and stops by Genis and Lloyd. "You two will be having triple homework for disobeying me!." Raine informs them with a flip of her torquoise hair and enters the warp. "Why doesnt she ever blame the girls. Their just as guilty as we are." Genis says with a sigh.

"Well come on! I havent seen Aunt Anna's Grave in forever Lloyd!" Riku says. Kratos shoots his head up and looks at Riku and his eyes immediatly widen. Riku notices but she just brushes it off."What are we waiting for!" Let's go!" Riku says as she Grabs Lloyd hand and drags him in the warp and they get teleported down. "This journey is going to be fun!" Colette says as she runs in the warp and gets teleported downstairs as well. "Noel how long will it take me to get used to everyones personalities?" Crystal asks as she and Noel walk into the warp together. "A long long time Crystal haha" Noel says as she and Crystal get warped downstairs. "Hey wait for me!" Genis yells as he runs after them getting teleported a second after walks right up to the warp and stands there for a few seconds. " So my suspiscions are true..." He says as he walks in the warp and gets teleported downstairs.

_**Ruby's POV**_

I look down at my watch. How long does it take those slowpokes to get down here. I stuff my hands in my pockets and lean against the wall. Raine is the first to walk up. "Hey where is everybody. They are coming. I am going to go back and start packing. I am coming with. So is Genis and Lloyd." She says as she walsk out the door. "Damn. What the hell makes her think she can invite herself." I say as I look over and see Riku and Lloyd Running up. Well Riku';s running and holding Lloyds hand. Lloyd's just being Dragged."What the hell are you so energetic about?" I ask Riku. "Ok Rub's come on. Just because i have the fire powers in me nad you have the ice doesnt mean we cant get along! We are cousins!" Then why dont you ever bother to send flowers or anything for your aunt's grave?" I say simply as she just stares at me and looks at the ground. "Yeah..thats just what i thought" I say softly as I look at the ceiling.

" Oh hey Ruby, by the way who is that guy? You know the one wearing purple? He's kinda cute hehe. Well for a guy in like his thirties or late twenties or something hehe." Riku asks. "Lloyds bodyguard for the trip." I reply. "Hey i'm a man! I can take care of my!..." I cut him off. "Shut up Lloyd. His name is Kratos he's a mercenary." I say. "Oh Where's he from?" Riku asks batting her eyeslashes. "Hell if i know. He doesnt really talk about himself." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Well is he married" Riku asks with a smirk on her face. Cuz i'd love to get at that you know? hehe" Riuk says. "I dont know you weirdo why dont you just og ask him." I say as I hid a small chuckle towards my cousins flirtyness. "No way he'll think i'm weid. You do it for me." She says. 'What is she going to do for you?" Noel asks as she walks up with Crystal and Genis.

"Ruby's going to ask that Kratos guy out for me!' Riku says with a smile. "Whoa Ruby! Can you find me a boyfriend?" Crystal asks me. I just stare at her and walk away over to the other side of the room. Noel simply shakes her head. "Whoa what set her off all of a sudden?" Riku asks."I kinda talked shit about your aunt.I'm sorry Riku." Crystal says as she hangs her head down. I walk over to the door and open it, walk out and slam it shut and head downstairs to Noishe. I grab my backpack off the gravel and hop on Noishe and head for home. _I'm so sick of people bringing that shit up dammit! _I think as i sling on shoulder of my bag over my shoulder and cross my arms.

_**Reg Pov**_

"Whoa! How are you not dead!" Riku asks with wide eyes. "Wait she didnt hurt you?" Noel asks. "Lloyd! Genis! Colette! What have we missed?" They both ask at the same time. "Alot like the other day she actually agreed to letting Kratos, you know that guy from earlier to coming along" Lloyd got a confused look on her face and moved her light blue hair out of her emerald green eyes."Wait what? What does he want to come for?" Noel asks. "Oh who cares he's one hell of a sexy beast! I say we let him." Riku says with a big grin on her face. "You know now that you mention it. He reminds me of someone." Colette says putting a finger to her chin. "Who Colette!" Genis asks enthusiastically. "He reminds me of..." She got cut off by Kratos. "Lets get going. we all have much to prepare for." Kratos says walking past them and walking out the door. "Geez is everybody crabby?' Riku says as they all follow him.

_**Ruby's Pov**_

_**At 8:00 that night.**_

"So it is settled. We leave the day after tomorow at noon." Raine says from her spot on the floor in the living room. "I have no objections." Kratos says from his chair at the table. "Sounds good to me" Riku says with a dreamy look on her face. She sits down on the chair right next to Kratos. with her elbows on the table and her face resting on her hands. staring at him. He looks at her weird and looks the other way."I dont care as long as we set things right with the desians." Noel says from her chair next to Raine."Lets do this together Team!" Crystal and Colette say as they pump their fists in the air. Everyone but Riku hwo's so busy starin at Kratos that she's oblivious to everything else stares at Crystal and Colette. They shrink down to their knees with blushes on their cheeks and look at the ground embaressed. "Anyways two days should give us plenty of time to stock up on supplies, spend a last day home rest up." Lloyd says. "Yeah this is going to be a blast!" Genis says jumping up and down. "Hell yeah! We'll be the kings of the world!" Lloyd says.

"Loyd you must protect your sister. Do not let her get hurt! Dirk says from his chair at the end of the table with his hands folded together. "I know dad! But this is too good to be true!" Lloyd says. "This isnt fun and games Lloyd!.I say and all eyes and heads, even Riku's shift to me."This is dangerous. Theres a 95 percent chance that only one of us will go home alive. Not to mention the other five percent chance any of us survive. Aside from the regeneration you and I have another responsibility to do on this journey. That's only something you and I can do!." I say from my spot in the far corner.

"Whats the deal? You guys all have exspheres. If I get one we can use them to our advantage and we'll all live." Crystal says on the floor where she and Colette just sat down. "you and your brother both use people want to be included too." She adds. "I's not right to use them like that and then throw them away you dumbass!" I scream as I turn around and head upstairs to pack.

_**Reg POV**_

"Now what did I do? Crystal asks with a pout. "Nothin darlin. She's just sensitive." Dirk says. "Our mothers life got split up. Half of her energy got thrown into my exsphere which was the one she had before and then the rest of her when she died got turned into an exsphere. That's the one that My sister holds now. That's why she's so against people using them." Lloyd says as he walks over to hold Colettes hand and sit next to her. Kratos stands up and walks up the stairs. "Whats her other task. Lloyd she said you too have something else to do." Crystal asks as she cocks her head to the side. Everyone gets quiet and look at Lloyd. 'She want to find the desian that killed our mom and get revenge on him." Lloyd says with a sigh.

_**Ruby's Pov**_

I hear a knock on my door. "Dammit now what!" I yell as i stand up from my floor and pause in packing my backpack and suitcase, I walk over and open my door. "I come in peace." Kratos says when I see it's him bugging me. "What do you want?" I ask as I turn around and sit on Lloyds bed. Kratos walks over to my dresser and looks at my picture frames on there. I have one of me and riku when I was seven and she was six. She came to visit for my birthday. There was one of me and Lloyd from last year when we went to Triet to go to the oasis. There was another of me and dirk from three months ago. Lloyd got us giving Noishe a bath. Finally there was an old faded picture of me, my mom, Lloyd and our dad. It's really fadd though and it got torn from the accident. Dirk found it lying next to her when he foudn us. Their the only ones i put up for display. the other ones I keep in my metal box under my bed,

"I think you should not go on the journey." Kratos says simply as he sits on my bed. "That's not up to you." I say. "Well for your own good. You should forget this and work on your studies. The other chosen can handle it on their own." He says as he stands up and heads toward my door. "And why are you concerned about my grades?" I ask as I sit up and stand infront of him. "I'm not. Just dont go." He says as he lets himself out. "Pfft yeah right like I'm going to listen to him." I say as i turn around and walk over ot my adjoined bathroom. I brush my teeth and my hair and change into some black and purple plaid pajama shorts and a red spagetti strap tank top. I turn off the light, climb nder the covers and go to bed.

* * *

><p>Authors note.<p>

How'd you guys like this one. I actually worked really hard on the editing. let me know if there's any ideas you would like to see in the future chapters and if there's anything in this chap you didnt like. I'm open to criticism. Anyways instead of going to sleep for work in the morning I'm going to start on chapter 6 and jot down ideas for my other story the love triangle. Leave me reviews. they help me be a better writer!. Adios Muchachos! :) And an early happy holidays! :)

.


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Leave!

**The Fallen Chosen**

**Chapter 6, Time to Leave**

Ok guy's I hope you like this chapter :)

_**Reg POV**_

**_12:00 the day the group leaves_**

"You make sure you take care of your sister. Do ya here me Lloyd?" Dirk asked his son with a worried expression as they both stood by Noishe's shed. "Dont worry Dad. We'll _both _come back. I wont let her die." Lloyd responded with a huge grin plastered on his face. " I put in your bag a list of all the dwarven vows. Do not forget them." Dirk said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Especially the one we invented ourselves. Dwarven vow number 77. Put others before yourself." Dirk said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey are you guys ready yet?" Noel asked from her position on the little wooden bridge with the others minus Ruby who was sitting by Anna's grave. "Almost! Lloyd responded fastening his shoulder straps of his backpack and grabbing Ruby's from Dirk's hand. "Hey Rub's are ya ready yet?" Lloyd asked. Ruby slowly turns around and lifted her hand as if to say hold on. Slowly she stood up, put two fingers to her lips and touched the face of the cold marble headstone on top of the gravel where her mother stood there a few more minutes until she heard footsteps aproach her from behind.

She turned around to see that it was Kratos. "I have come to pay my respects." He said looking at Ruby as if asking for permission. She studied his face for a few seconds before stepping aside and letting Kratos by. He dropped to one knee and put his hands together and shut his eyes. She watched him. "Why do you care? You never even knew her?" She asked curious as to why a man she barely klnew would want to pray to some dead woman. Slowly he opened his eyes and Ruby saw a hint of sadness in them. "Because...it is the right thing to do..." Slowly he stood up and walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ruby?" He said low. She got a little creeped out by this."W..what?" she asked hesitantly. Afraid to know what he wanted. He looked at her closely before turning his head to the ground closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your'e a very smart girl. Do the right thing and stay home. You _and_ your brother. Leave this to us." He said turning to look at her again."Look dude I appreciate your concern. But I'm the chosen. I need to do this. It's my responsibility. I wasn't raised to run away from those. I need to stop the desians for the world; and for personal reasons." She said taking his hand from her shoulder before turning and walking away but stopped. "Why are you even telling me this? Why not stop the others?" Ruby asked shiftig her eyes behind her to look at him. "I have my reasons. Don't regret this." He said before walking past her and towards the others. _What a weirdo._ Ruby thought before rolling her eyes and taking one last long look at the headstone before turning back and walking over to Lloyd and Dirk.

_**Ruby POV**_

I leant down and hugged Dirk. "I promise. I'll be back." I whispered as I tightened my arms around his neck knowing there was a 99% chance I _wont_ come back. I Know I might get killed but I didn't want him to worry/ "I'll miss you." I heard Dirk whisper. I pulled away and Lloyd went for a hug from our dad. I held back tears as I thought about how much I'm going to miss him. Sure he wasn't my real father but, this man took us in. He fed us, clothed us, and raised us when he could have just left us by that cliff to die when he found us. We owe this man our lives. When they pulled away I couldn't take it anymore. I let the tears fall from my eyes and jumped back onto my stepfather and hugged him even tighter then before. "I love you daddy" I said as I kissed him on the cheek and reluntletly let go. I looked back and sa everyone trying to hold back tears. I looked at Kratos last and his eyes were red the most and his lips were pulled into a tight thin line. I looked back at Dirk. "No matter what happens, I'm glad to call you my father even if not by blood. My brother and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you" I said. "And I'm proud that you two humans call me a _nonhuman_ your father. I love you both, even if you drove me crazy.

"Hey no reason for tears. We'll be back!" Lloyd said as he pumped his fist in the air. "Goodbye Dad. See ya when we get back!" Lloyd said before handing me my backpack and turning around and walking over to the others."Ruby. No matter what happend in th past. It was _not_ your fault. You didn't kill your mother. The desians did. You don't need to hold that in your heart." Dirk said with a worried glance. "I know...I dont. I just want them stopped. Good bye Dad." I said before givign one last hug, turned around and walked away. "Take care and live the rest of your life happy" I say quietly so he doesn't hear it. I get to the others and grab Noishe by his leash and start walking with the others.

_**Reg POV**_

A gentle wind blew by Dirk as it rustled his fading copper hair. "I know your worried. But I know you'll be watching them. That Kratos though. I feel like theres something about him though I can't put my finger on. I trust him though. Watch over them Anna. They are fully your's after all." Dirk said as he pulled out a picture of himself with Lloyd and Ruby taken six months ago. _they'll be fine_ he thought as a gentle wind blew by him and leaves flew in the direction that everyone left him. Dirk put the picture back in his pocket let out a sigh before turning on is heel and heading in the house.

_**Ruby POV**_

I let my eyes stay half lidded and crossed my arms. I looked up ahead and saw Riku trying to flirt with Kratos but he was ignoring her. Genis was asking Raine something about his homework. Lloyd and Colette were talking about How strong Lloyd apparently and Noel were deep in conversation about how we were going to get to Triet faster to stock up and rest for the night. I started thinking about how much I'm going to miss my home. I stopped dead in my tracks when a cold wind blew some leaves past me and toyed with my hair. "Damnit what the hell?" I asked angrily quietly to myself as my hair got slightly tangled.I ran my fingers thrue my hair and looked up but nobody seemed bugged by the wind but Kratos who stopped all of a sudden and then Lloyd. "Hey are you two going to walk or what? It was just wind" I turned around and looked at me.

Kratos opened his mouth like was about to say something but shut it instead. I untangled my fingers from my hair and stuffed my fingers in my pockets and started walking ahead of them. Everyone looked at eachother but Kratos. He walked over to walk beside Noishe and pet his ears.

* * *

><p><em>8:00 that night.<em>

Ruby POV

We got to Triet an hour ago and left Noishe outside in the backyard of the Inn with the oasis and food. Kratos and Raine were checking us in at the Inn. Kratos was getting his own room. Colette was sharing with Raine. Lloyd and Genis were sharing one. Crystal and Noel, were rooming ended up sharing with Noel and Crystal since Kratos wouldnt share with her. She needs to realize he's not a pedophile. I wanted my own room. Once we all got our keys we all went up and unpacked. I just changed from black skinny jeans and a pink spagetti strap to some plaid and pruple black pajame pants and a lavender tank top when i heard a knock on my door. "What is it?" I asked as I stood up and opend the door. Kratos was on the other side. I looked at him weird but let him in. "You know your starting ot act like a stalker with the way you keep talking to me." I said before shutting the door. "Ruby are you sure you want to go on this journey?" He asked me. "You might die. You and yourbrother need to go home." He said before looking at me and crossing his arms.

"Look old man you need to stop telling me that! I told you it's my responsibility. Lloyd wouldn't leave me even if I tried to make him. I know what I'm doing and I told you it's for personal reasons too!" I yelled angrily as I stalked past him and looked out my window looking at the stars."Is this because of your mother? She loved you and your brother. She wouldnt want you to live like this." he said. "How would you know? You didn't know her" I said not looking bck at him. "I just do. I do think it's in your best interest if you turned around and went back home." He said.

"Stop telling me that damn it!What the hell! Your not my damn father!" I yelled as I turned around letting my tears flow down. He froze and looked uncomfortable. I walked past him sat on my bed put my face on my knees and hugged them and cried. I dont know why but I just started crying.I hated doing this infornt of others except Lloyd. I felt weight fall on my bed next to me and an arm slid around my shoulders. I kept sobbing and leant my head on Kratos' shoulder as he comforted me. "Shhh. shh. It's ok. No one should feel like this at your age. Your'e still so young. You have alot no your shoulders." He said as he smoothed my hair. I put my face on his chest and held on lightly to his shirt and he continued to try to comfort me.

**_15 minutes later_**

My sobs slowed down to snffles and the tears stopped falling from my eyes. I immediately shot my eyes open and sat up as Kratos lifted his arm from my shoulder and stood up. " Do you feel better?" Kratos asked as he wiped my tears.I immediately moved back getting weirded out. "Yeah thanks. I'll see you tomorow!" I said as I got under my covers and folded my arms. "Alright then. Good night." He said as he stood up and let himself out." What the hell is his problem?" I asked a little weirded out. _He acted a little like...Nah that's freakin impossible._I thought as I stood up and locked the door. I laid back in bed turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope you guys liked it! Figured I'd show Ruby's kinder side since I try to keep her in charachter. Oh and there's a reason why Kratos is acting the way he is and it's nothing bad so dont get any nasty ideas! Anyways Review please and tell me what you think! Good night guys! I gotta get up early tomorow for work. I'll work on chapter 7 tomorow after work and have it done within the next two days! Cia! :)


	7. Chapter 7 The Tragedy!

The Fallen Chosen

Chapter 7: The Tragedy

_**Ruby's POV**_

The next day is the real first day of our journey. Wer'e all waiting outside for Kratos to finish checking us out of the Inn. I'm at the shed waiting for Noishe. LLoyd and colette were whispering and giggling like school girls. Riku, Noel and Crystal wer'e talking to eachother. Well Noel was trying to talk. Riku was more interested in giving Crystal noogies. Raine was checking Genis' teeth to make sure he brushed.

_ 'Sigh can he hurry the hell up!' _I thought. Finally Kratos emerged from the Inn. his backpack strapped to his back. "Kratos! I missed you cutie!" Riku said as soon as she noticed him and ran over and jumped on his back."This is so wrong of you to do in so many ways." Kratos said as he removed her arms from his neck and put her didn't stop her from staring at him though. "Let's get going. We don't want to get behind." Raine said as she began walking. Everyone started following her and I lightly pulled on Noishes ears to get him to follow. We left Triet and headed towards the Triet Ruins.

_**Reg POV**_

_**Three hours later**_

We were walking over a mountain trail to get to the Triet Ruins. Kratos was walking behind everybody else. Raine was in front of everybody. Raine was speaking with Noel on how to heal properly. Genis and Lloyd were talking about ninja turtles. Riku and Colette were talking about ribbons and clothes. Ruby had her hand on Noishes back. Kratos walked ahead of Ruby to talk Raine. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind everybody and when they all turned around a huge green 20 foot green Oger was behind them. "Damnit! I was hoping we didn't have to fight today I'm lazy as hell!' Lloyd said as he and Genis charged for it. Kratos,Crystal and Riku unsheathed their swords and started attacking the monster. Colette pulled out her chakrams and Ruby pulled her sword from it's cover and they both jumped on top of it. Noel and Raine waited on the ground staff's in hand waiting for someone to need healing.

"Angel feathers!" Colette yelled as she threw her Chakrams and it hit the oger in the eye. "Angel's deadly scream!' Ruby yelled as she aimed her sword at the oger and a bright pink ball of energy appeared from her sword and hit the monster right in the gut. Suddenly the monster grabbed Ruby and Lloyd by their waists and they dropped their swords. The oger had each of them in one hand. "Haha! Me eat you now! Me Hungry!" The Oger yelled as he was seconds from putting Lloyd in his mouth. "Arghhhhh!" The monster yelled as he turned around and saw Kratos standing on the back of it's shoulder. Blood dripping from the sword in his hand. There was a large gash in the Oger's shoulder.

"You leave me alone! This my Snack!" The Oger yelled angrily. "Get this thing off us!" Ruby and Lloyd both yelled trying to pry the Monsters fingers off of them. "I eat pretty girl first." The Oger yelled eyeing Ruby. "Yech!" Ruby yelled. "Not on my clock!" Kratoos yelled as he jumped on top of the Oger's head. "Ruby, Lloyd, Kratos!" Genis yelled as he aimed a firball at the monster and hit it right in the leg. It didnt bother the thing. "Lloyd, Ruby!" Colette and Crystal yelled unsure of what to do. "Kratos hold on I''l save you!" Riku said as she jumped up but got pulled back down by raine. "Their the strongest. Let Kratos do it. We'll just wind up getting killed." Raine said with a sad face. "Mo that's not right!' Colette said. "Ruby, Lloyd and Kratos are the strongest out of all of us. The best thing to do is ot let Kratos get them."Crystal said. "Although we'd like to help." Noel finished.

The oger flung Kratos of his shoulder and he landed on rockes a few feet up from the others. He tried to get up but his ankle was obviously sprained. He ripped some cloth from his cape and tied it around his ankle and ran back up the hill. "Hahahahaha! Now I eat my food!' The Oger said. I dont think so."Lloyd yelled as he finally got free and landed right on the ground a few feet from the oger's waist."Thanks for the help." Ruby muttered. She was almost out. Lloyd threw his sword and it got right in the ogers wrist. "Aghhhh!" The oger yelled as he dropped Ruby and she fell. She landed on her head right on the edge of the cliff and fell off it. Riku let out a big wall of fire and blew it at the oger and he bruned down. As Ruby fell down she grabbed onto the biggest rocks she could find. The ocean was right below her. "Ruby!" Everyone yelled as they all walked to the edge. Kratos jumped off and landed a foot down. "Ruby!" He yelled as he jumped again. Ruby started sliding down and grabbed onto a tree branch.

"Hold on Ruby!" Lloyd yelled as he was kneeling down. He turned his head when he heard the sound of water. "Kratos!" He said in a worried tone. "Kratos the river!" Lloyd yelled over at him. "Kratos looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the tide coming in. He jumped to another spot and then flung down. "Guys!" Ruby yelled as the tree branch broke and grabbed onto another rock. Noishe whined as he turned around and ran the other way. "Noishe come back! Oh screw it we'll find him again!" Lloyd yelled as he turned his attention back to Ruby.

Kratos was a few feet away from Ruby but her fingers wer'e slipping. "Ruby! Take my hand!" Kratos yelled as he reached down. "I cant reach!" She said as she desperatly tried. "I have to jump." She said as she grabbed back onto the rock."Don't. I'll come down" Kratos said as he attempted to climb down. "There's no room. I have to jump! ' Ruby shot back at him with a glare. "Ruby I am older then you and I order you not too!" Kratos said glaring back. "Oh that is it!" Ruby said as she jumped up. "Ruby!" Kratos yelled as he reached down and grabbed her leather gloved hand. Kratos was the only thing holding her up.

"Hehe. See. I'm smart." She said. Her hand started slipping. "Ok. maybe you wer'e right but i dont want you _ever_ to do that again. Do you understand me" Kratos said. Ruby's hand slipped from the glove and she fell down. "Ruby no!" Kratos yelled as he reached his other hand down the other one still holding on to her glove. "Ruby!" Lloyd yelled. "Ruby!" Colette yelled. "Chosen!" Raine yelled. "Rub's!" Genis shrieked back."Ruby no!" Crystal yelled. "Ruby!" Riku yelled. "Ruby!" Noel added_**.(A/N: Sorry guys I suck at writing fight's and by the way they all said this one after the other for more dramatic effect.) **_

Ruby fell turning her head around with her eyes wide open. She sighed in a scared way and smacked her head upside a rock and fell unconscious. She fell in the water and sunk down with blood being able to be seen in the water. Kratos stayed from his position on the rocks with his eyes wide open staring at the water. He slowly looked down at Ruby's small leather glove she always wore and put it to his chest above his heart and shut his eyes. Not caring if the others saw him. Lloyd closed his eyes and sighed and put his head down and fought back tears.

"Oh no." Colette said as she put her hands to her eyes. Raine immediately hugged Genis. Colette went to Crystal and Noel and Riku leant on eachother. Everyone looked up when they saw Kratos climbing back on top. Lloyd ran past them. "She's gotta be alive. We have to go save her." Lloyd says a she was about to jump down but was stopped by Kratos grabbing onto the back of his shirt. "It's too late." Kratos said quietly. "No I know Ruby! She doesn't just give up. She fights!" Lloyd said punched at Kratos. Colette walked over and pulled Lloyd into a hug letting tears fall. "It's too late Lloyd." Colette told him burying her face in his neck. Lloyd began crying holding onto Colette.

_**2 hours later**_

_**Reg POV**_

Nobody moved from the cliff. Noishe still hasn't come back so they assumed he'll catch up at the ruins since he's smart enough to find his way. Everyone was all huddled together. except Kratos who sat by himself. Lloyd was at th edge holding his sisters sword in his hands staring at the blade. He saw his eyes with tears in them in the reflection. For a few seconds he saw Ruby's smiling face in the reflection and broke down. "Ruby!" He yelled and stabbed the ground with her sword dropping to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Kratos sighed and stood and walked over to Lloyd. He wiped his eyes real quick. Lloyd was mumbling _'I'm sorry'_ over and over again. "Lloyd. I have something to tell you that I should have the first time I met you." Kratos said as he sat down next to him. "What?" Lloyd asked not moving his head.

Kratos sighed."You see.. fifteen years ago..."

_**15 minutes later.**_

"That really happend? Why didnt you tell me and my sister before?" Lloyd asked looking at Kratos. "I was waiting for the right time. I was going to tell you after the second seal. But I figured you should know that your not the only family now on this journey." Kratos said. "It killed me everyday thinking the two of you were dead. When I saw you for the first time a couple weeks ago. To be honest I was shocked and happy. I thought there was no way you two could still...be alive. I apologize." Kratos said staring at the water. "No.. what happend to Mom and Ruby wasn't your fault. The desians are responsible for mom and for Ruby..." Lloyd started crying as he hugged his knees. "Iv'e never seen Lloyd hug his knees before except for when Ruby told him he hd a monster under his bed in elementary school." Colette said. "We'll get thrue this everyone." Raine said putting her free hand on Colette's shoulder.

"I'm really gonna miss her" Lloyd said hugging Ruby's sword to his chest letting tears fall. "They will always be with us. Your mother has always been with you." Kratos said putting a hand on his sons shoulder as he fought back tears that threatened to sting his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors note<strong>_! I have reasons for doing this chapter like this. Feel free to leave reviews you guys. I would start on chapter 8 right now but I gotta get to work. please leave atleast one review and tell me what you think. I do value yor opinions. it helps me become a better wrighter. and gives me more ideas on the next chapter.! anyways if you dont get chapter 8 before christmas iI'll have it up around new years as iv'e been forced to work my ass off and being sleep deprvied cuz i work at Jc penney. and we get swamped around this time of year! anyways Merry christmas guys. And please please tell me what you think. It gives me motivation hearing your thoughts. :) Have a good xmas!


	8. Chapter 8 The first seal

The Fallen Chosen

Chapter 8 : The First Seal

_**Reg POV**_

"What are we going to do now?" Crystal asked as she, Colette, Riku and Noel sat around the campfire around 10:00 at night. They each had a sandwhich in one hand. Raine and Genis were getting firewood. Kratos was taking a walk and Lloyd was sitting by the lake. "I dont know. I guess we will just have to do it by ourselves. For some fight's though and certain spells we need the power of three which requires heat, that's Riku. The power of Water that's me, and the Power of Ice to freeze the enemy. That's Ruby's job." Noel said with a sad sigh. "Can't we just form a pact and find Celcius?" Crystal asked. "We don't even know where she lives. Nobody can find her on this world." Colette responded. "We could ask Kratos or Raine if there's anything but without Ruby, we can't do our old spells anymore." Noel said as she moved a strand of aqua blue hair from her emerald green eyes.

"I don't think they know anything. They are still in their twenties anyways." Riku told them as she pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin on them and her arms around her legs. "Whoa your not jumping at the chance to talk to Kratos?" Crystal said. "One of my only two cousins is dead. She was my best friend. I used to pick on her when we were kids. When my brother's and sisters moved away with our mom after our dad died I stopped writing to Lloyd and Ruby. After six months of me not writing back to her Ruby stopped writing back when I did Write to her. I regret it." Riku said as she put her eyes on her knees.

". Ruby never really joked around alot so everyone kinda chose her as the teasing target. After she found out what happend to her mom she started getting this whole other personality. She was cold, mean and sarcastic to people. She never really helped anybody but us and Genis." Colette said as tears threatened to fall from her crystal sapphire eyes.

"I'm really going to miss her." Riku said as she tried her best to hide her sobbing. "I always heard that she was a bitch to people. that's what i heard from the people in ym village. Ruby Aurion is mean,cruel, heartless and doesn't care about anybody but herself." Crystal said. "She only seemed like that but you had to really know her and look behind the mask she wore before making assumptions. She tried her best not to let people near her because of what happend to her mom." Colette said while rubbing Riku's back. "We need to be strong for Lloyd. They may not have gotten along and fought alot but they loved eachother. She was his only sister after all. Not to mention Noishe still hasn't come back" Noel said looking at her feet.

"But why was Ruby like that?" Crystal asked cocking her head to the side. "I mean she was mean to me. I know she did that because I said that stuff about Anna but I mean.." She added. "Because she..." Colette began but got cut off. "Because she was afraid people would get hurt because of her." Lloyd said walking up. His eyes were red and his voice was a little hoarse.. "She wouldnt want us to sit hear and feel sorry for herself. She hated crying infront of others. if she was here she'd be saying wer'e weak for crying over something that can't be helped..." Lloyd continued but shut his mouth and squeezed his eyes before opening them again. "She...She wouldnt want us to be.." Lloyd said quietly before turning around. "I'm going to go get more firewood." Lloyd said before walking away back towards the lake.

"He's trying to hide it but he's really upset by this." Riku said not moving her face from her knees. "He is right though. She wouldnt want us to do it. If it was one of us would we want the others to not mope and carry on?" Noel asked glancing at everyone else. Riku lifted her head slowly. "Fuck yeah!" Everyone but Noel yelled. "Then that's it. We have practice to do. we need to work together and finish this journey" Noel said as she stood up and walked towards her staff nearby and picked it up. She turned around and held her hand out face down.

"For Ruby" She added. Colette jumped up and put her hand on top of Noel's. "For Ruby." She said with a smile."For Ruby" Crystal added as she walked forward and put her hand on top of Colette's. They all turned around and looked at Riku. She looked up and wiped her tears from her eyes and sniffled. She stood up and walked over moving her dirty blonde hair from her eyes and stood there staring at their hands for a minute before smiling and putting her hand on top of Crystals. "For Ruby. Let's work hard and make her proud.

_**11:00 am the next day.**_

"Kratos are we there yet?" Genis asked dragging his feet. "Almost now stop dawdling!' Kratos snapped back. 'What the hell's his problem?' Genis asked before rolling his eyes. Kratos turned his head to look at Lloyd. His hand in his pocket was squeezing Ruby's glove. He lifted his other hand and opend an old gold locket he had around his neck tucked into his shirt. He put it back in his shirt and stuck his other hand in his pocket.

"Wer'e here." Raine said as they walked up to an old building. "Crystal do you want to do it?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" She said as she walked up and put her hand on the oracle stone. The old sotne door opened. "Let's get this over with." Riku said as they all walked in one by one. Kratos stared after the others for a moment before looking up at the sky. He glanced at it for a moment before sighing and wlaking down the steps.

_**Over in the Ocean**_

Noishe walked along the beach sniffing the scarfhung tightly but was loose around his neck Out of nowhere a small pale hand shot up from the water. He whined in panic before he recognized the hand that grabbed onto his scarf. He slowly walked backwards pulling Ruby out of the water. '_Cough*Cough*Cough' _Water spilled out of Ruby's small lips. Noishe leant his head down rubbing his face along her face. Ruby's hand reached up rubbing Noishe's cheek. "Good boy." Ruby whispered quietly.

_**Back in the Ruins**_

Everyone else entered the portal one by one. Lloyd and Kratos were the last to walk in. Before they walking in Lloyd turned to Kratos. "Let's do our best...Dad...For Ruby." Lloyd said holding back tears. "Lets. Do this for both of them." Kratos said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

(A/N: _I'm really bad at fights so i'm not writing it_!) "Damnit!" Lloyd yelled as he fell back down with the others. "Let's face it. the monter has fire powers. We need to melt his powers and my powers aren't enough. We can't do this Lloyd. Wer'e just not the same without Ruby." Noel said holding her hand over her stomache where a wound was bleeding. "No Wer'e not giving up without a fight!' lloyd said charging for the monster.

_**Back with Ruby**_

Ruby was riding Noishe as he ran to the Fire seal. "Come on buddy. Faster." Ruby whispered with barely any strength. _'I know everyone's in trouble. I can feel it...They need me.' _

_**Back with the others.**_

"Well wer'e all going to die." Crystal said quietly. The fire guardian charged and was about to attack everyone. "Angel's deadly scream!" Everyone's eyes shot open. They all turned and looked behind them to see Ruby sitting on Noishe.

* * *

><p>(Sorry guys i gotta go.! It's christmas eve and i have stuff to do!) Review and Merry Christmas!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Time to tell the truth?

_**Reg Pov**_

"Angels Deadly Scream!" Everyone heard a tired and exhausted sounding voice. A Bright ball of pink energy flew by them and hit the fire seal guardian in the face causing it to fall backwards. Everyone looked at eachother.

"Uhhhh. Was that Ruby's voice?" Genis asked Lloyd.

"I think so...But How?" Lloyd asked before he and everyone else turned their heads around. Sure enough there was Ruby sitting on Noishe with smoke coming from her hand.

"That's for trying to kill my asshole friends." Ruby said with a glare in her eyes. "Ruby!" Everyone but Kratos yelled. As they all ran over to her Kratos just stood there staring at her with wide eyes. _'This isn't possible...She fell so far' _he thought to himself. He watched as everyone ran over to Ruby and Noishe.

"Ruby we were so worried!" Colette yelled being the first to reach her.

"Ruby where have you been?" Riku half asked half yelled. "Yeah! We thought you died and went sleeping with the fishes!" Crystal asked grabbing onto Ruby's arm with both hands.

"Well thanks for the enormous faith you dipsticks have in me." Ruby asked shaking Crystal off of her arm. "Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you anywhere?' Raine asked Rod clutched in her hand.

"Nah I'm good." Ruby asked cracking her neck. "Are you sure?" Genis asked. 'Yeah Rub's you fell far." Lloyd asked worried. 'They really care that much?' Ruby thought ot herself. 'Yeah I'm fine. Just tired and Hella hungry man. I havent eaten since the night before that ugly ass ogre attacked us." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head. "Don't worry tonight we will have a feast!" Lloyd said pumping his fist in the air.

"Uhh you guys might want to hold off on that...We still have company!' Noel said pointing at the fire guardian who was standing again and Kratos ran past her to attack it.

'

"Damn! Let's get this over with." Riku said as she and everyone but Ruby and Lloyd ran towards the seal. "Here. Your going to need your sword.' Lloyd said holding out her sword he carried with him this whole time. 'Thanks. She said as she put it in it's carrier still remarkably attached to her belt. "Let's go!' Ruby said with with a smile as she and Lloyd ran off.

"Demon Fang!" Kratos yelled. "Blazing Eruption!..." Riku began. "Earthly thunger! Crystal added. 'Aqua Rapsody!" Noel yelled. "Aqua Edge!" Genis finished.

The fire demon shot a fireball at each of them. "Angel's Deadly Thunderblade!" Ruby and Lloyd yelled at the same time each with a sword ni one hand stabbing the guardian at the same time. A burst of flaming energy blew up and knocked Ruby and Lloyd back but they both fell on one knee and foot. The guardian fell and the seal broke.

"Ruby Lloyd!" Everyone but Raine and Kratos yelled as they walked behind the rest who ran. "Are you guys alright?' Colette asked kneeling down to Lloyd. "I'm Fine 's how about you?' Lloyd asked holding Colettes hand. "

"I'm fine." She responded. "No you are not. You are bleeding. Let me... Raine heal her please." Kratos said taking one step back. "Why can't you?" Raine said kneeling down and healing Ruby's ankle. Both brown haired siblings stood. "I have no power left at the moment... Leave this be.." Kratos said. "Chosen one's step up to the alter."

All five girls stepped up. An angel appeared. "Well done chosen ones. You have made it to the first seal. Now offer your prayers to the distant land" All girls bowed their heads and shtu their eyes. "Head to the Seal floating on the watery oceans. I shall await you at the next seals." The angel then left.

Red aura appeared around Riku, Blue appeared around Noel, Pink around Colette, Yellow around Crystal and Purple around Ruby before they all died down. "Ruby how are you alive?" Kratos asked stepping right up to Ruby.

Confused she slowly backed away. "Hell if i know. But I'm alive so thats all that matters. Let's blow this." Ruby said before entering the portal with Noishe. Everyone but Lloyd and Kratos followed. "Are you going to tell her?" Lloyd asked looking at Kratos. "When the time is right." Kratos said before walking into the portal. 'She has a right to know' Lloyd thought before following.

**11:00 that night.**

Kratos had nightwatch and everyone was sleeping but him and Ruby

_**Ruby's Pov**_

I Sat by myself away from everyone else. 'I almost died. Damn. This is going to be alot tougher then I thought." She thought before leaning back on her elbows staring at the stars.

"Would you like some company?" Kratos asked walking over with two cups of cofee. I glanced at him. "Sure why not?" I said looking back up at the sky.

"Do you enjoy starwatching?" Kratos asked handing me a mug which I accepted. he sat down and Noishe sat by him and rested his head on Kratos' shoulder.

"Yeah. Lloyd and I both do." I said taking a sip.

" I know. The two of you always spend hours glancing up when it's night time I have noticed." Kratos said before he coughed.

"You do some of that to. I noticed." I said looking at him. "Kratos are you married?" I asked.

"No..My wife passed away a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He looked down for a few seconds before sighing.

"A sister, She also passed away when she was seven ."

"What were your parents like?" I dont know why I was asking him all these questions. I just figure I dont know anything about him.

"My father was a military Colonel. My mother was just an ordinary housewife. She loved us though. She would spend every day making sure we were fed and taken care of."

"Where do they live? in Iselia? Palmacosta?" I asked excited to hear about his life.

"No. they and my younger sister Cora were killed by desians." He said before looking down and back at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry... My mom was killed by desians." His eyes slitted for a second.

"My real dad is probably dead too." I said hugging my knees. "I wish I knew him though." i said holding back tears. "

"You are alot kinder then you were when I met you. You would snap back some rude snotty comeback or talk back." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

'He's right.."After what's been going on and if everyones going to be on this journey together I might as well be nice." I said looking back up to the sky.

"Why do you like watching the stars?" He asked.

"I don't remember much but my real dad used to take me and Lloyd outside to watch the stars when we were babies. Astronomy was always the one thing we both studied seriously. I don't know about Lloyd but it's my way of holding onto the hope I have that my real father is still alive." I said.

"I see"

"Why do you do it?"

"I just always did that when i was a child. I did that with my father when i was a child."

"How old are you?" He took a moment to reply.

"Twenty eight"

"Whoa your kidding! You seem like your from a different time or osmething with the way you talk dude. Haha" I said letting out a laugh. He just coughed again.

"Do you like animals." I asked again.

"No. Not particularly. You sure ask alot of questions." He said before scratching Noishe behind the ears.

"Well Noishe seems to really like you. he doesn't really like strangers.

"I used to have a pet. Long ago...Well Go to sleep. You should not be up all night." He said before picking up his mug he hasn't drunken a sip of and walked away. Noishe looked at him and rested his head down. I set my mug aside and laid down on Noishe. God he can be random sometimes. I thought before shuttign my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok guys I worked really hard so let me know how it went. Leave your feeligns and comments and what you would like to see happen. I'm getting better at this as I write each chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 A clumsy assasin

The Fallen Chosen

Chapter 10: A clumsy assasin.

**Ruby's POV**

I sat by the lake staring at it. I was the only one up. _'Damn. something like that could happen again.' _I thought as I looked at everyone sleeping. Kratos had left to go get water and he took Noishe with him. They shouldnt have to get hurt. I know that Riku, Noel, Colette, Crystal and I should be doing this together but their my friends. they shouldnt have to get hurt because of this. None of them probably even know what's _going_ to happen to us at the final seal.

I sighed as i stood up and walked over to Lloyd. Colette was sleeping right next to him and he had his arm around her. I kicked Lloyd hard in the ribs and jumped over to the other side sat down and leaned against a rock. I shut my eyes as he immediatly woke up and began holding his side and groaning. "OWWWW! What the hell?" He screamed holding onto his side and laying down in the dirt. "Lloyd? Whats wrong?' Colette asked rubbing her eyes. Everyone woke up.

"Now what are you complaining about?" Genis yawned not being happy about being woken up. "What the hell man? I was dreaming about Kratos" Riku complained sitting up. "Honestly Lloyd can't you wake up more decently?" I asked pretending to be innocent. "Guys I swear I felt someone kick me! I think wer'e being watched."Lloyd said standing up and grabbing his sword. "Can you not be so paranoid?" I asked standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

T here was a rustle of leaves. "See shhhh." Someones here." Lloyd said shoving me to the ground. "Hey watch it.!" I shot with a glare in my eyes from my spot on the ground. "Lloyd I'll protect the girls with you!' Genis stood next to him Kendama in hand. "Do they seriously think wer'e that helpless?" Noel spat with pure annoyance in her was more rustling until the bush right in front of us and a dark figure emerged. "I'll tell you to mess with the women in my life you sicko!" Lloyd said as he and Genis jumped at the figure. "Yeah! They may be girls but that doesn't mean you can try to molest them you freak!" Genis said as they both rolled around. We all just stood there shaking our heads.

"Hey wait a second. Lloyd! Genis stop!" I yelled noticing something. "Wer'e saving you girls from this pervert!" Lloyd said putting the man in a choke hold. "That pervert you guys are attacking is Kratos." Riku said in a normal tone. Both of them froze and looked at eachother then at the face. Kratos was glaring at them and stood up holding both of them by the back of their shirts. Noishe ran up and whined. "Next time you both can go and get your own bottles filled" He informed them coldly as he picked them both up off the ground and threw them down before walking away.

Me and the other girls stepped aside as he walked thrue us. "Oww! Now my ass hurts! Thanks for yelling at us for trying to protect the girls! And Ruby!" Lloyd yelled all mad. I walked over and punched him in the face for the comment meaning that I'm not a girl. "If your ass hurts so much stop letting Genis top you dumbass" I said before pushing him and walking away. "Eww! Your gross!' Genis and Lloyd both said at the same time.

I walked past them and heard Noel mutter "Well her personality is back to normal." They can talk all the crap they want I dont care. "Can we go to palmacosta now?" I asked grabbing my backpack and pulling Noishe with me. "Well she's eager." Kratos said. They all began following me.

**5 hours later**

We got into Izoold and stood on the beach. Lloyd right away asked the most annoying and pointless question ever. "Can we get some rooms at the Inn please?" My idiot brother whined. "No idiot we need to get to Palmacosta." I responded glaring at him. "Besides its only noon. We have plenty of time." Crystal said rolling her eyes. "Alright Kratos and I have figured out the tasks we are to do while we are here. Crystal and Genis you are to stock up on water. Lloyd, and Colette you are to stock up on supplies, AppleGels, Life Bottles and what not" .Ruby you are to try to find out information on the next seal and Palmacosta. Riku and Noel You girls are in charge of stocking up on food and making lunch to go. Make sandwiches or something easy." Raine informed as she handed Colette and Noel gald.

They all spread out and I stopped in my tracks. "Hey what are you two lazy asses going to do?" I asked annoyed that they havent told us what their doing. "We are going to find a boat to get to the city" Kratos asked turning around. Raine immediatly turned blue. "Wer'e taking a boat?" She asked uneasy."Yes. do you expect us to roll there?" Kratos asked pulling her along. I rolled my eyes and headed towards some people talking. I looked around and saw some headshots with mine and Lloyds faces on them.

_**Wanted! Chosen of Mana Ruby Aurion and Her Brother Lloyd Irving. If seen contact the nearest Desian Ranch.**_

_Descriptions: __**Ruby Aurion**_

_Hair: Chestnut Brown waist length_

_Eyes: Copper-Brown_

_Has an exsphere on her left hand and a jewel right below her neck_

_Last seen wearing a black spagetti strap tank top and blue jeans with black boots up to her knees and black leather fingerless gloves. A black choker necklace is something she never removes. _

_Age: around 16-17_

_Height: 5'1-5'2_

_Weight: around 105_

_**Lloyd Irving**_

_Hair Chestnut Brown short_

_Eyes: Chocolate brown_

_Has an exsphere on his left hand_

_Last seen wearing a red longsleeved shirt with suspenders and grey pants with red boots and gloves_

_Age: around 17-18_

_Height: 5'10-6'1_

_Weight: 130_

I immediatly skidded right next to it and ripped both posters down and stuffed them in my pockets. "Hey can anyone tell me how to get to the Water seal?" I asked as politely as possible. They all turned and looked at me. "And what you need to know that for?" Oh Um...My friends and I are taking a trip to see all the seals that the chosens are going to go too. " I replied. "I know how to get there. Take a boat to the Palmacosta region and then...

_**30 mins later we all met back on the beach**_

"So did everyone do what they were supposed too?" Kratos asked. "Yup. We got the next two weeks worth of food." Noel said dropping the backpacks. "Genis and I got enought water to last us the next two days." Crystal said handing out everybodys respective water bottles. "Colette and I got us enough supplies to last until the end of the week!" Lloyd said dropping the bag on the ground. "Thats great. Ruby?" Raine asked turning to me. "I found out we need to get the boat, sail to Palmacosta and head to Thoda Dock. From there we can get to the next seal and It's the Seal of Undine." I said. "Oh and these were on the Board. I tore them down before anyone said anything to me." I said throwing the posters down. "Damn. those desians aren't kidding." "Well lets go." Colette said as we all grabbed some sandwiches for lunch and walked to the dock. "By the way we found a man who will take us to Palmacosta. We do need to take a letter to Luin though." Kratos informed. "Why?' Riku asked. "It's part of the deal.

We got to the docks. "Max. We are ready." Raine informed what appeared to be the owner of a boat. "Whho sea!" Lloyd and Genis yelled at the same time as we all but Raine. "Ugh This is un normal." Raine said. Kratos helped raine down and we took off.

**In Palmacosta. 13 hours later**

"Thanks Max Be careful going back." Lloyd said. "You too See you around guys" He said turning the boat around. we all headed into town. "Stop!" We all stopped as we heard the sound of a womman. We turned around to see a girl with a purple looking kimono shirt and black pants and black hair. "Are the chosens of mana among you?' She asked. "Thats us the chosens group!" Colette asked cheerful. "Prepare to die!' She said as she charged for us and stopped when a ball rolled in front of her. A small boy ran up and grabbed his ball before running back to his friends. "Damn. Too many witnesses. I'll be back to kill you!" She said as she vanished. "Hey wait!" Lloyd said but it was too late. "Who the hell was she?" Crystal asked. "There are always those that reject salvation. "Anyways lets go rest up." i said as I walked around the corner and into the Inn.

A/N: Review you guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Tata for now :)


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fallen Chosen**

**Chapter 11: Another Encounter? **

**Ruby's POV:**

I sat in the Inn in a chair with my arms crossed against my chest and my eyes shut. I look up to take in my surroundings. Kratos is checking us in, Raine is scolding Lloyd and Genis for trying to push eachother over the bridge on our way over here. Riku, Colette, Noel are having a conversation nearby on learning new techniques, Crystal went to the bathroom.

I stand up and walk outside to get some air. Noishe runs up from the side of the building and rubs his face against mine."Hey buddy." I say as I scratch behind his ears. I fold my arms on the railing on the edge by the creek and stare at the water. Closing my eyes I focus on what could happen next. _'Ok Ruby, either I could really die next time, Or Lloyd could get hurt_.'

Damn this really sucks. Why the hell does the world have to have chosens and wars anyways it's such a pain in the ass! I squeeze my eyes shut and rub my temples when a door opens behind me and Lloyd comes out.

"Ruby! Come on Kratos already got our rooms!" I open my eyes as he grabs my arm and hauls me inside. "Hey I'm thinking let go of me asshole!

"Ruby since you are so grumpy and do not like getting along with anybody, I have set you up in your own room. 202 upstairs" Kratos informs me as he hands me my key. I grab my bag. "Thanks I mutter as I walk upstairs and away from everybody.

I find my room and unlock the door and step inside before shutting and locking it. I wander over to the window and see that I have a perfect view of the ocean and sky.

"That's a really nice view" I whisper as I stare out into the scenery. "Hey Ruby! Genis, Colette and I are going to go walk around the city, want to come?" Lloyd yells from outside my door. "Yeah." I reply as I turn around and open my door.

"Let's go." Genis says as they all start walking and I follow.

"Well this is stupid." Lloyd groans not even one minute from leaving the Inn. "Can you not get so bored already. You do this everytime." I groan. I really don't feel like this.

"It really does look fun!" Colette beams as she grabs Lloyds arm. I roll my eyes and stop for a second. All the doors and windows are shut and not one person is outside. "Guys do you notice anything odd?" I ask testing them to see if their being as stupid as their acting.

"Ya know you act just like Kratos Ruby!" Genis scolds. "Whatever but..." I'm cut off as we hear a boom coming from the other side of the city. "What the hell was that?" Lloyd asks. "Let's go find out!" Colette yells. "Come on." genis says and w eall run over.

We hault in our tracks and see a good percent of the population around the town square infront of what looks to be the main city buildings, government building, school and church. Many of the citizens were on the ground appeared to be hurt. Desians are spread out.

A red headed man that who seems to be the leader is in the middle. "Alright you maggots! Where are the chosen! I heard they were headed here. They must be here now!" The red head yells. "Even if they were here we wouldn't hand them over to you Magnius!" A man in his fifties exclaimed.

Magnius walked over and grabbed onto the mans shirt. "That's Lloyd Magnius to you Dorr! Do not defy me and tell me where they are!" He seemed to be getting angry. A small child threw a pebble at him. Magnius dropped Dorr and walked over to the child.

"You disgusting little vermin!" He yelled as he raised his fist. "Alright lets go!' I yell as we all pull out our weapons and prepare to go save the kid but stop as someone runs past us. "Leave him alone!" The assasin from earlier ran infront of him and used one of her cards to attack Magnius' hand and he stepped back.

"You Wretch! You think you can win against me." We watch as he raises his hand and shoots a fireball at her. "Aggh!" She screams in pain and falls to the ground. "Alright this has gone on long enough! Demon Fang!' Lloyd yells as he slashes at the ground and the attack hits the desian right in the leg and he doubles over.

We all run infront of her weapons in hand. She must have stood up while we had our backs to us because I I heard shifting behind and turned my head and jumped back as she swung at me.

Everyone else fought the desians while I fought this girl. I kept jumping backwards dodging her punches and kicks. "Your a ninja aren't you? I thought they all retired fifty years ago." I thought as I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and grabbed her other wrist before she can attack me. "None of your business!" She spat at me as she wrestled herself free and did to me what I did to her.

"Actually it is my business. Me and my asshole friends are supposed to help and save the world but we can't if you keep interfering! Why do you want the land will die! Crazy ass" I argued as I got free and double kicked her and she fell to the ground. Everyone ran back to their houses.

She shoots me a glare as she clutches her leg. "You'll never understand!" She yells."Then stop fighting with me and tell me what your deal is! I can't help you if you don't tell me!" I yell back. "Fighting with us isn't going to make you stronger or stop us. So just tell me what's going on and I'll do everything I can to help you." I tell her. Her eyes seem to soften and she looks pu at me. I walk over and hold my hand out to help her up.

She looks at my hand and then my face. I show a smile. She glares at me again and reaches for my leg. I grab her arm to stop her but she uses her non injured leg to knock me on the ground

"What the hell!" I yell as I try to get back up. "You will never understand!" she yells as her purple clad hand grabs for my throat but she gets grabbed and thrown to the other side of the courtyard.

Kratos is standing infront of me with his arms crossed. Everyone runs up behind him. "You try to help the citizens but attack the chosens. Why?" He asks. "Yeah it doesn't make sense." Riku asks. "Just forget it. I'll kill you all next time!" The assasin yells.

"What's your name?" Colette asks. "Stay back! Don't move!"The assasin yells as she stand up. "But, Miss Assasin?" Colette begins but get's cut off. "It's Sheena! Sheena Fujibayashi!" The Assasin responds as she clenches her hands in fists.

"Sheena. Can't we all be friends?" Colette asks as she starts walking towards her but Lloyd grabs onto her arm. "Colette not everyone is good."He tells her. "Goodness and love will always win!" He states as he pumps his fist in the air. "Yeah!" Genis yells as he repeats Lloyd.

"Yeah Colette she isn't worth the words. " crystal says as she walks up. "What are you talking about! If your good then I'm good too!" Sheena yells angered that Crystal suggested that she wasn't good at all.

"Oh for crying out loud not you too!" I yell as I finally stand up after Raine helps me up. "Shut it...Forget Iv'e lost my concentration! I'll get you all next time!" Sheena screams as she vanishes.

"Iv'e had enough of this crap I'm going back to my room." I mutter as I walk back to the Inn. Everyone starts in conversatinos with eachother as they follow me.

We all ate dinner which consisted of Spagetti and Meatballs prepared by Genis in his and Lloyd's Room. He was going to make tomato soup knowing he knows I hate tomatos and argued with him about it. Kratos joined into the argument. He didn't really yell but in his own words said that tomatos tasted like crusty old boots. We all ate before going to our own designated rooms.

I was watching the sky stars outside my window when I heard a knock on my door."Come in it's open. "Lloyd opened the door. "Hey. Star watching?" he asks as he pulls up a chair next to mine. "Yeah. what are you doing up so late?" I ask as I look at him. "Just came in to ask you a question. Have you noticed that Kratos and you both hate tomato's." He asks as he looks at the sky. "What's so weird about that?" I ask.

"Oh. nothing. So he hasn't said anything to you? Anything unexpected?' He asks looking at me. "No. why?" I ask looking at him with a confused look. "Oh nothing. Well good night Rub's" He says as he gave me a hug and left my room.

"What a freakin moron." I mutter as I take one last long look at the sky before standing and walking over to my bed and laying down. I shut my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there was alot more going on this chapter! Let me know how you guys liked it ok. Anyways leave a review telling me what you think. Seeyou in the next chapter guys. ;)


	12. Chapter 12 A shocking Discovery

**The Fallen Chosen**

**Chapter 12: A shocking discovery And sheena reappears!**

_**Ruby's POV: **_

I woke up to a knock on my door at around 7:30 in the morning.

_'Ugh. Now what?'_ I stand up from my bed and wander over to the door. I peer into the peephole to see Kratos standing behind the door. I open the door. "What?" I yawn eager to crawl back into my bed. "I wish to speak with you about something important." He informs me as he looks me in the eye. "And that would be?...Hey!" I dont even get to finish my sentence before he pushes me aside and shuts and locks the door. Before I ask him what he's doing he grabs my wrist and shoves me to sit on my bed. He takes the desk chair for himself and sitting across from me.

"What do you want I was sleeping." I ask narrowing my eyes into slits as I glare at him. He studies the carpet for a few minutes before letting out a big long sigh and looks up at me. " I do not really know how to say this...I suppose I will just have to hand you these and let you figure it out for yourself." He reaches into his pocket pulling out two neatly folded pieces of paper handing two of them to me. "Iv'e kept these with me all these years. they were the only things in my pocket when your mother was killed. I unfold them to see two very old slightly ripped pictures. One is a photo of what seems to be a family of four. The other is a picture of a male toddler around three hugging a female infant both are smiling. _'Wait a second.'_ I think as I look at the picture confused.

I reach over to my metal box of my pictures on the night stand and dig out a picture Dirk had taken of Lloyd and I together not long after he found us by that cliff. I study my picture and Kratos' noticing the two kids in his picture look just like Lloyd and I at that age. "What the hell is this?" I ask as I set mine and his picture down to look at the family one. The woman is holding the boy from Kratos' picture in her arms and the man is holding the little girl their all smiling. I grab my picture from my lap and look at the kids. Those are definatly us! I look closer at each of their faces and freeze as my heartbeat starts racing. _'The man...that...thats..it can't be..Kratos!'_

"What the fuck is going on?" I yell as I drop the pictures and back up until my back hits the headboard. He just sits there and looks at the floor. "This wont be easy for you to accept but..." _'This is it! your going to tell me your some psycho stalker!' _"I am your real father." Wait what? "Dude that's impossible, How old are you again?" I ask staring at him like I just saw a ghost. "Truthfully I am four thousand twenty-eight. My exsphere stretches out my lifespan and keeps me from aging." he says in a completely serious tone. "Uh huh, and just when did this all happen?" I ask raising an eyebrow not believing him one bit.

"It all began when I was 18. I graduated high school and your grandfather was a wealthy military owned quite a few weapon shops and did most of his own blacksmith work. He sent me to military training wanting me to one day live up to the Aurion name. As I was growing up he always took me out to watch the stars even as I was a teenager. It was his way of staying close to me and being a kind father instead of being strict" He looks so serious. "One day I came home from training to see your grandparents and aunt murdered." He tells me with a hint of sadness in his voice. I shudder as hearing that and picturing that ran a cold chill down my spine.

"I lived on my own running the shops in my fathers place. When I was twenty A nine-teen year old man named Yuan came and bought an old sword my father forged. He and I became partners. I needed help working both shops and he offered to help if I gave him a room in my home since he was homeless at the time. His parents were murdered when he was sixteen. He and I worked together before I shut down the shops for a while. I still own them. We went onto the road and we met a young man the age of thirteen and his eighteen year old sister. Anyways skipping ahead to the exsphere. The young man created an exsphere for me when I was 28. Yuan and he were half elves so they could live forever. That was four thousand years ago."

"You seriously expect me to believe this shit?" I mutter rolling my eyes. I also can't help but believe him too. Lloyd and I look like him, not to mention those pictures. "It is true Ruby. You sure are stubborn just like your mother was." He says moving to sit on my bed. "I don't expect you to believe me right away. It is alot to take in. I just figured you should know the truth." He shifts to face me and sets a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think this is funny?" I ask shrugging his hand off. He's never been this vocal before what the hell should I Believe. The guy is barely 30 and he claims hes Centuries old! I'm about to call him crazy when he beats me to talking. "No. But the thing is...something might happen on this journey and I thought it would be best if you knew atleast one of your real parents."I stood up and walked over by the window. "So your really my old man?" i ask not taking my eyes away from the window."Yes." He says. I heard the bed squeek and I knew he stood up. "And Lloyd. Does he know?" I ask crossing my arms and putting my hands in fists. "He knows. I told him the night you fell into the river he wasn't as stubborn as your'e bei..." "Get out" "Huh?"

"Did I freakin stutter? I said get out. Do you seriously think I'm stupid enough to believe that your my father. You probably ripped hired some parents to take pictures of those kids with you asshole" I know I'm probably wrong. I just can't believe it."Ruby... Look I..Look out!" He shouts. I turn around and see a ball of lightning headed my way. Kratos pushes me to the floor and gets hit in the head and upperback in the process dropping to one knee. "Kratos!" I yell as I stand up and lean over to him. "Are you hurt?" He ask before he falls on his back. "Kratos!" I yell as I look over and see Sheena in the corner. "Prepare to die chosen." She sneers as she runs over to me. I grab my sword from the side of my bed in enough time to stab her in the leg.

"AGHHHHH!" She shrieks as she falls to one knee. I ignore her slightly and rush back over to where kratos lays on the floor. "Kratos are you alright?" I ask shaking him. His eyes are closed. "Kratos come on! Raine Wake up and get the hell in here!" God damnit why arent they up yet! I feel a harsh tug on my hair. "They wont here you. I drugged them. After I take care of you I'll take care of the other chosens." She explains with an acidic tone in her voice and tugs harder on my hair. My hands reach up and grab her wrists. "Why are you doing this to me? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"You wouldn't understand! This world may be saved but...Go ahead and Breathe your last breath." She brings a knife to my throat and I feel her hand shake. I take the opportunity to grip her wrist and flip her over the knife falling to the floor. I kick her feet out and thrust my sword at the base of her throat.. She looks up at me. her light brown eyes twitch and I can tell she's scared. "What are you talking about. Do you think killing the chosens. If we die the desians will kill the whole world." I ask looking her in the eyes. "Like I said you wouldn't understand." She says as she escapes in a cloud of smoke to reappear by the open window. "I'll take care of you next time." She says as she looks back at me and jumps out the window.

"Hey wait what the hell are you talking about?" I yell as I run back over to the window. "Who are you working for?" I ask peering over to the window to see her land on the floor and take off running.I shake my head and walk back over to Kratos. He's still knocked out but atleast his breathing is stable. I take a towel and walk over to the bathroom and wet it. I walk back over and clean his woudns. I take an old shirt from my bag and rip it in half with my sword and wrap it around his chest over his wound on his back. I take the other piece and wrap his head around it. "I don't know if what your telling me is the truth but.. if it is. thanks." I whisper in his ear.I stand up and quickly change from my black plaid pajama shorts to some blue skinny jeans and throw a blue tank top on over my purple spagetti strap. I walk over to the dresser and grab notepad and write a message to the idiots_..(A/N: Some kind of idea towards what I want her handwriting to look like)_

_Guys- _

_Sheena the assasin that keeps trying to_ kill_ us came by and went psycho like a crazy bitch. She tried to kill me but Kratos tried to protect me and got hurt doing so. Look thisisn't easy but I'm going to take things from here. Go on ahead and go home. I'll meet you guys there when I get back from releasing the seals. One person got hurt. I don't need anything to get worse. Don't worry I can handle things by myself. I'll take care of Sheena and the desians and the regeneration. Don't be more stupid then you dumbasses already are and follow me. I'll be ok just make sure Kratos is ok...Lloyd I love you. Take care of dad and Noishe. I love you guys,_

_Good bye,_

_Ruby _

I walk back and open the door. I shove all my clothes and some gald, a little food, my water bottle and a few supplies in my backpack before slinging it over my shoulder. I turn around and look at Kratos who's color is returning to his cheeks but still out cold. I Grab the pictures off the floor and place them on his chest. I look at him hard and can't help but feel like staying.

"This crap has to end. I'm not letting anybody else get hurt. First my mother got killed. Now you did. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. I don't care if the other girls minus Raine are the other chosen and that we should all do this together. I'm not letting anyone else I care about get hurt.. Be safe." I whisper. "Oh and.. If what you said is true...thank you.. for telling me..." I say as I feel my eyes start to water up. I quickly stand and walk over to the window. I turn back around and take one last look at Kratos. "Goodbye." I turn around and jump out the window and land on my feet. I start to walk away when something pulls on my shirt. I turn around and see Noishe looking at me.

"Aw buddy I love you but I cant let you get hurt. I'll see you again I promise. Stay here and take care of Lloyd for me. I lvoe you buddy." envelop him in a big hug before walking away. I hear him whine and follow me. "Noishe..Come on! be a good boy. I'll see you again. I promise but you have to stay here." He finally gives up and lets out a growl before sauntering back over to the shed. I turn back around and head out of town.

* * *

><p>AN: Oohh.. Kratos was honest. Anyways yeah. Ruby's being stubborn again. Anyways I have several ideas I want to put in. Just not sure which ones i want to go with! Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think though. If I should continue or just drop it. I love writing this story. Anyways Ciao People! See you in the next chapter :)


	13. Chapter 13

The Fallen Chosen

Chapter 13: A stupid mistake

**Reg POV:**

It was 9:30in the morning when everybody else but Raine and Kratos. Kratos was still out cold. Nobody knew what went on that morning.

Lloyd was in a black muscle shirt and blue gym shorts banging on his sisters door. Colette, Genis and Noel wer'e behind him wanting to get breakfast.

Riku, and Crystal went to go get Kratos and Raine up in their rooms.

"Ruby! Get your lazy ass up! Wer'e hungry as hell!" Lloyd yelled banging his sister's door.

"Lloyd do you have to be so loud?" Genis complained still not fully awake. "It is still early" Colette said not wanting to make Lloyd mad at her. "She still isn't up and I'm hungry." Lloyd said using two hands to knock.

"She's obviously ignoring you. Nobody could sleep thrue your big mouth." Noel grumbled. "Someone should have shared a room with takes foreve to wake up." She finished.

Everyone else snickered. "Your forgetting that Ruby doesn't work well with others." Genis informed her. "Yeah when we were kids Raine put on her report card _doesn't work well with others _when she was in fifth grade." Genis said not hiding a laugh."Do you remember that time a couple years before that she sent her report card home with a note saying that she _doesn't play well with others_! Hahahaha! She denied it when our Dad mentioned it to her!" Lloyd said busting his gut laughing os hard.

"It was pretty funny hehe." Colette said giggling.

"Ok seriously this girl needs to get up." Genis said knocking again. "Ruby get up or wer'e coming in and dumping a bucket of water on you!"

"Hey guy's We had a hard time getting Raine up. She's getting dressed and brushing her teeth." Riku said as she and Crystal walked up "Kratos wasn't even in his room. So I guess He'll starve." Crystal said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well that's unusual for Raine." Genis said. "Yeah but Kratos always disappears. I'm just going to go in and wake her up." Lloyd groans turning back to the door and opening it without knocking, Everyone walks in and their eyes widen as they see Kratos on the floor unconscious and Ruby not in her Room.

"Kratos! Are you ok!" Everyone but Lloyd yells as they run over to him. Lloyd just looks around the room confused. "Nng What's going on?" Raine asks sleepily as she walks in behind Lloyd. "Raine Ruby's gone and Kratos is unconscious!" Genis yells holding Kratos wrist searching for a pulse. It was that time that Kratos woke up.

"Nng. Why is it so noisy?" He asks eyes shoot open. "Ruby! Where's Ruby?" He asks dramatically as he immediatly sits up. "Hey hey Whoa relax. She's not in here. We don't know where she is and two what the hell happend to you? Why are you in her room?" Lloyd asks as he walks over and kneels down. Raine ran back to her room to get her Rod.

"At around seven in the morning I came in here to speak with her about something." He looks right at Lloyd giving him a look. Lloyd just looks back at him with wide eyes and nodding knowing what he meant. "That girl, the assasin came back and attacked us. Ruby got hurt and the girl was about to attack her again but I attack wound up hitting me instead of Ruby and after that I dont remember. I must have blacked out." He said looking down. Raine dashed back carrying her rod and healing Kratos.

"Well either Ruby got hurt and Sheena kidnapped her; or Ruby hit her or killed her and drug her body out in a ditch or something and hid it because that's something she would do. Or somethings wrong" Riku said looking out the open window for Ruby or Sheena." Noishe is just fine out there drinking from the bank" She informs tucking a strand of blode hair behind her ear.

"There's blood here on the floor." Noel kneels down to examine it. "Kratos do you know if anyone but you got cut or stabbed?"

"No. Not that I remember." He says as he lets Raine heal his chest. "That doesn't explain why we didn't Hear anything." Raine frowns not taking her eyes off her work. "If she did anythign to my baby sister I'll kill her!" Lloyd threatens as he punches his hand and glares. "Guy's We need to focus on finding Ruby." Crystal says concern layered in her voice. " All of her stuff is gone." She says as she shuts the closet. "I hope she's alright." Kratos says. "Why do you care? You barely know her?" Riuk asks as she sits on the bed.

"Hey Riku what's that next you?" Lloyd asks in curiosity as he walks over and looks at the notepad on the bed. He reads Ruby's note she left for them and throws it to the floor in frustration. "God damn her!" Lloyd yells as he runs out of the room to his own. "Uhhh. Is he ok?" Crystal asks as Colette walks over and grabs the notepad off the floor reading it gasping.

"Ruby went off to finish the journey herself. She's afraid everyone will get killed!" Colette yells looking up from the paper. "What Why would she do that?" Raine asks in anger as Kratos stands up taking the note from colette reading it. "She's stubborn just like her." Kratos yells as he leaves the room too. "Hey can someone please tell us what the heck is going on?" Genis asks as everyone else follows Kratos. Riku shutting the door.

Lloyd comes out of his room. "Everyone pack your bags! Wer'e going after her!" Lloyd yells as he runs back in packing his bag. Genis runs in his room he shared with Lloyd to pack his stuff. Raine and Noel went into theirs while Crystal and Riku went to theirs doing the same thing. Kratos was the last to go in and throw all his shit in his bag. Lloyd packed Genis stuff after his stuff was put prepared ham and cheese sandwhiches for breakfast. The girls and Raine went to Lloyd's and Genis room when they were finished.

"Wer'e ready. Kratos went downstairs to check us out of the Inn." Raine said as she helped Genis put the last sandwhich in a bag. "So are we" Lloyd hands Genis his things as they all pile out of The room and head sownstairs to see Kratos waiting by the door. "lets go." Lloyd told him as everyone ran out of the hotel. Noishe ran up to Lloyd. "Hey buddy. Start in the direction Ruby went this morning." Lloyd told him as he fed him an apple from his backpack and jumped on his back. "Your sister is as stubborn as your mother Lloyd." Kratos said as they all ran after Noishe.

"Hey wait hold on. How do you know how stubborn my Aunt Anna was? The three of us barely knew her" Riku asked raising her eyebrow not stopping. "Long story short Riuk he's our dad." Lloyd yelled back at her not taking his eyes off the direction they were headed. "Wait what?" Everyone stopped running and stared at Kratos and Lloyd who stopped and looked at them. "I'll explain on the way. Right now we musn't stop Ruby will need our help." Kratos said turning to Lloyd. "She must be headed for the water temple. It was the one the angel told us to go to next." Lloyd said turning to Raine. "That one has four guardians instead of three. Ruby could get killed if we don't hurry. She's fast but not that fast to dodge four monsters attacking her.

"My Baby!" Kratos thought and took off rnning again. everyone followed him in siut.

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but Read and Review please guys! It gives me motivation! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A interesting ride**

**Ruby's POV:**

It's been three days since I left my friends and I had no luck. Iv'e been walking around in the middle of nowhere non stop except at night when I get some rest. _'Ugh! I _

_l left three damn days ago and I still can't find the damn Thoda Dock! Am I just going to wander around forever!The stupid tour guide back at that House of Salvation told _

_me go north thrue the mountain pass. That was at 7 am this morning. I swear if I dont find this God damn place today i am seriously going to tear someones head up and _

_shove their arms so far up their!...Oh there's the Dock.' _Ithink as I stop looking around as I see the small blue and white building in the distance by the ocean.

I stop and stare before I open my locket around my neck and look at a picture of Lloyd and I.

That's when I think about what Kratos told me the other day. Okay, similarities; same hair color, same eye color, we are both quiet (but I am not asmuch of an asshole

as he is,) we both hate tomatoes, I hate to admit it but my jaw is shaped very closely to his. Non similarities, I am not pigheaded!

The thing that puzzles me is the fact that he had those pictures, and he only looks a few years older then Raine and she's in her early, mid twenties. I shake my head

and look at the dock,

_'Well it's about time_.' I think as I make my way over. 'Damn.' I think as I shift my backpack a little and start walking again.

**Reg POV:**

"I still can't believe what you guys told us the other day Lloyd" Genis said as the group continued to walk thrue the land. 'Yeah. It's all so strange. Did that really

happen?" Colette asked putting her fist to her mouth. "I would not lie about something serious." Kratos scolded angry. "So Uncle Kenny! I guess that means you can hang

out with me now and it won't be weird! All the men in my family are good looking even Uncle Dirk" Riku told Kratos in a flirty tone as she dashed up to him and held her

hands behind her back. "Riku! gross!" Noel yelled sickened by her choice of words. Everyone else but Colette who got a confused look on her face just groaned.

"Can we focus on finding my sister please!" Lloyd asked. "Wer'e almost at the House of Salavation" Raine informed the group as she spotted it in the distance.

"Oooooh! I'm going to give that girl a good buttt kicking!" Crystal growled. "What was she thinking running off like that!. Does she really think wer'e that useless! I mean

Come on! We aren't that stu!" She didn't get to finish her sentence before Lloyd cut her off.

"It isn't that" He beganas everybody stopped walking and turned to him. "Because of what happend to mom. Ruby never wanted anyone to go with

her when she went off somewhere dangerous. . Because she was the chosen she blamed her self for our mom's

wouldn't listen to anyone when Dirk told us his story of when he found us."

"Lloyd's right." Colette spoke up as she brushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "Ruby always carried the burden of being scared she would lose everyone shecares about. That's why she was always so distant to people she didn't know. She was and probably but only a little bit still is, scared to let anyone close to her. " She's so stubborn Crystal.

It's not she thinks wer'e weak or anything." Raine interuppted. "She just doesn't let anyone in." Riku continued. "Yeah in middle school this kid \asked her out and wanna know what she did?"

"She told him to fry in hell?' Crystal guessed. Colette, Riku, Lloyd, Raine, and Noel all snickered. "She pushed

him out of a tree." Genis told her. "She was that evil as achild?" Crystal asked bewildered. "She did bite the

heads off all her doll's. That's why she wasn't allowed to have any haha." Lloyd laughed so hard. Noishe walked

up next to Lloyd and whined. "Don't worry. We'll find her." Lloyd told him.

**Ruby's POV:**

After asking people I went inside the building and I paid the clerk to use a washtub to get to Thoda Island. I

walked outside to the dock and just stared at the small,dangerous looking peice of junk.. "If this thing buckles

I'm going to be one pissed off bitch." I thought as I threw my bag in. I walked over to the rack where the oars

were and grabbed a big one before walking back over. I reached down and grabbed onto the rope before I

looked back at the mountains. I sighed deeply as I turned back and untied the rope before pushing the tub and

hopping in._ 'I hope they were __smart and didn't chase after me.' _I use my oar to steer over to the water temple.

"So. This is either the day I die and get my ass handed to me by a bunch of water monsters, or the dayI release

a seal all by myself. I'm really going to laugh if I break the seal. Mom, give me your strength, help me do this. Or

you can let me die, either one will work for me."

I stop rowing to pull my water bottle out of my bag and take a big gulp before setting it back. While I'm at it I

grab a sandwhich I made the night before and unwrap it and eat it with one hand and use the other to row.

**Reg POV:**

"Well we finally got to the water temple so where do we go to find out how to get to the water temple?' Lloyd asked. "I'll go inside and have a look around." Kratos

told them before he heeaded inside the doors. Everyone else sat down and grabbed a sandwhich that Genis

handed to them. "Mmmmm where'd you learn how to cook like

this?" Noel asked. "Yeah Genis. Your really good at cooking." Riku asked almost finished with hers. "Because

Raine's cooking always sucked. I always was the one that

had to cook. I taught myself." " I wasn't that bad!" Raine defended clutching her sandwhich in her hands.

" I paid for four tubs to take us across the sea to get to the temple. The oars are over there now lets get

going." Kratos said walking back up to the group. "Sea?

Wer'e going out to sea?" Raine asked scared. "No we wer'e just going to jump there. Come on guys." Lloyd

hurried over to the dock and froze as he peered into the tubs.

"Washtubs? Wer'e going in washtubs?" He asked disapointed he wouldn't be riding in a ship. "Yipee!" Crystal

shouted as she jumped in the water. "Cannon ball" Riku shouted as she clutched he knees and jumped in the

water. "Come on guys quit playing around." Lloyd scolded forgetting about his disapointment. "I.. I'm going to

stay here. I'll wait for you all to come back." Raine told them backing slowly away from the docks. "Why professor?"

Riku asked putting her hands up on the deck. " Come on Raine It'll be fun Genis grabbed her hand.

"I'm not getting in that small little thing!" Raine informed them. "We do not have time for this let's go." Kratos

told them as he walked over to the water and grabbed Riku's arm pulling her up. "Hey what gives dousche!"

She yelled upset. "Crystal get out of the water this instant and get in a tub!" Kratos yelled. "You'r not the boss

of me!" Crystal defended but climbed out anyways. Kratos shook his head walking over to Raine. "We must leave."

"Come on Raine it will be fun." Genis told her with a big grin as he pulled her hand. "AAAAAAAH!" Raine

shrieked. everybody froze and stared at her. "Professor Sage are you afraid of water?" Lloyd asked concerned.

"Nn. No I was just aaah this will be fun." She said as she walked over and climbed in a tub with her eyes closed. "Heh"

Kratos let out a sigh as he grabbed four oars and handed one to Genis, Noel and Lloyd keeping one for

himself. He climbed into a tub by himself while Genis climbed in with Raine. Riku and Noel shared a boat and

Lloyd jumped into a tub and helped Colette in and they all rowed off.

* * *

><p>AN: Look for the next chapter to find out what happens next guys! Leave a review! They motivate me! Adios muchachos! ;)


	15. Chapter 15 A Troubling Encounter

_**Chapter 15: A Troubling Encounter**_

**Ruby's POV**

"God damn these things just won't die." I mutter as I strike a monster and it slices up and dies. "O...kay maybe they do die." I say as I dodge attack from a slime monser. In the process I get hit by a water snake. "God damnit. This is getting on my nereves." I leap up and do a backflip landing a good few feet back from the monsters and pull out my sword and focus.

"Angels deadly scream!" I yell as I aim my sword and shoot a big ball of pink energy from my sword and it kills all the monsters. "Finally. Got the traps and gadgets done. Now to head down into the warp" I resheath my sword head outside. I take one quick look around not seeing any mosnters and head walk on the other side and head into the warp.

As soon as I get in the room the water guardians guarding the temple pop up outta nowhere. "Come on!" I complain pulling my sword back out and attack the dragon. The serpeant knocks me down and my sword flings to the other side. "Damnit!" I try to back away but the dragon leaps on me and is about to bite me when it's yanked off.

I look up to see Sheena standing infront of me. "Thought you might need a hand." She said offering her hand which I refused. I stood up on my own and walked over to the other side and picked up my sword. "Thanks but no thanks. I can handle it." I dash forward and attack the dragon.

"I can see that." She muttered sarcastically. I heard her run and hit the serpeant. "So where are your friends? Did they back out on you or something?" She asked hitting the sea creature before it flung and hit the wall. "None of your business. If you think you can take me on my own your mistaken cuz there's no way in hell you can kill me." I informed her striking the dragon and knocking it down and it gets right back up again.

"Relax I know that. Iv'e seen the way you fight. I did come and ask for a favor." She strikes down the serpant killing it. I stab my sword in the dragon one last time before shooting a lightning bolt down to finish the job. The mana started flowing down and circling me. "It's gonna have to wait. I'm a little busy here." I tell her as I float up in the air.

**Reg Pov**

"How are we not there yet?" Lloyd asked annoyed. "Have patience! You need to be more concered about your sister then your attention span!" Kratos snapped at Lloyd very annoyed. "Kratos relax that wont make the situatuon any better." Raine told him in her tub with Genis.

"I don't see why we had to tie the boats together. It's not as fun this way." Riku complained. "So we don't float away from eachother smart one." Noel told her rowing the oar very quickly. "Here you take over. My arm is sore." Noel said handing her the oar. "Iv'e never felt this sea sick in my life." Crystal whined with her head in her hands.

"How can Noishe stand this water he looks so relaxed Kratos. "Noishe was riding with Kratos and hasn't whined one minute. "He loves water" Lloyd responded.

**Ruby's Pov **

"So Luin was attacked, all the villagers were taken to the ranch and you want _me_ to help you? Why the hell should I? I dont care about you; plus you tried to kill me and my dumbass friends or did you forget that?" I asked her not buying her story one bit.

" I was going to ask all of you but you were the only one that was here. Please I owe those people for food and shelter. If you help I'll call a truce and help you in anyway I can. It's the least I can do. Please. Help me save them." She begged.

"No way." I mutter walking past her and heading over to the warp. "Why not? Why can't you let your gaurd down for once and help those who need you." Her words made me stop dead in my tracks but I didn't turn around. "Your the chosen It's your job to protect people. You can't even help the people who desperatly need you. Their going to die and it will be both of our faults. Mine because I let it happen and your's because your the chosen. You knew about this but you wouldn't do anything. How can you be so cold hearted?" I clutch my hand in a fist and close my eyes thinking about my mom.

"If I do you won't try to kill me or my friends anymore?" I ask turning my head to her. "Never." She tells me as she looks up.

"I look at her for a long time and turn my head. "Let's go." I tell her as I head into the warp.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a little sneka preview of my big chapter! Read and Review guys!


	16. Chapter 16 A fallen Encounter

The Fallen Chosen

Chapter 16: A failed encounter

**Reg POV**( With Lloyd and them)

" So the chosen Ruby was already here but she released the sealand then left with another girl?" Raine asked a brunette tourist girl. "Yes ma'am. I'm suprised she came without her friends. Why do you ask?" The girl responded. Instead of answering Raine walked back to the others. "Did you hear anything?! Wheres my sister?" Lloyd asked jumping down from Noishe's back.

"She released the seal and apparently left with somebody." Raine informed. "With who?" Crystal asked with curiosity. "I dont know. That girl said she heard them say aomething about the Asgard ranch. So heading there now is our best bet." Raine told her. "Let's leave and catch up to her." Kratos stated. "Kratos is right. Lets go." Noel said as sheheaded back towards the dock following Kratos. Riku looked at Kratos' belt with curiosity. "Hey Uncle Kratos...?" "Do not call me that. I am not comfortable." He barked at her. "Why do you have a pink ribbon tied to your belt?" She asked him. "Don't worry about it." He told her pulling his cape over his belt.

**Ruby's POV**

" This was quite a good idea of sneaking in" Sheena told me as they walked up to the gates wearing female desian uniforms. " Sneaking like this is a common way to get past the guards without alerting the rest of the ranch." I told her. "Do you really think this will work?" Sheena asked. "As long as we dont blow our cover." I muttered adjusting the top to make sure my cruxis crystal was concealed. We approached the door. "Let us thrue. We have reports of where the chosens group are headed. I want to inform the grand cardinals myself." I told them. "Good job. Go right on ahead." The desian said as he opened the gate and stepped aside. We walked thrue and went into an empty room with a computer. I typed come commands into the keyboard and it pulled up a map of the ranch. "Right here are where the prisoners are." I told her pointing at a red dot on the screen.

" Lets go save them and get out of here as soon as possible." She told me as she started changing clothes back to normal. "I agree." I began changing my clothes too. Once we were back into our old clothes She ran over to the door. I stood by the computer typing more commands into the keyboard looking for something. "Ruby! What are you doing?! Lets go.!" She yelled. "Hold on!" I scanned the computer one more time widening my eyes at what i saw. I squeezed my eyes shut and typed one last thing into the computer before following Sheena out. We hid behind a wall as desians past us and down the hall and into a room. On our way we ran past a see thrue window and I saw people being put into glass casket type things and once they were in there they didnt look the same they looked like the monster in my nightmare. I froze as that big green monster showed up in my face. Shakign my head and shuttiny my eyes i ran to catch up to Sheena. We ran into a room. Two desians turned around. "Hey What the hell are you two doing in here!?" One Said. I Jumped up and kicked one in the jaw snapping his neck. Sheena Killed the other one with a jolt of electricity.

I Ran over to the wall and pushed a button and it opened up the doors letting the captive people escape. "I'm Ruby. The chosen fo mana. Everyone follow em and we'll be out as soon as possible." I told them. "Your Sheena arent you an old man asked her. "You came to rescue us?" "Uhh...Yeah?' She told them. A brunette woman said "Thanks." "Ah dont mention it." "Come on we need to get out of here. I opened a door on the other side and ran out. I stood on the other side of the doorwatching all of them run out one by one until Sheena was the last one out.

We ran around corner to corner me in the front and Sheena in the back. She and I killing desians that saw us. I stopped on my heels and thrue my arms to the side to stop the captives from going forward. Sheena ran up next to me. "Hey what's wrong?" Before she turned to the side and saw an old man infront of us. "Well well. this is a suprise. Two young ladies in my ranch." Who are you?!' I yell. "You barge into my ranch and demand my name. It is Kvar. You two dont look like ordinary fighters. What is your purpose for breaking my prisoners out." He told us. "I'm doing my job as the chosen. Ruby Aurion. Surely your old wrinkly ass heard of me." I snarled at him unsheathing my sword. His eyes widened. "Wait you said your name was Ruby Aurion. Chosen of mana?" He sounded suprised as he glanced at me. "Well well. I'm impressed your still alive." He told me. "It's not shocking you dont remember me. After all you were only a mere infant. Now hand over that exsphere. It is without a doubt the product of my angeles project." I looekd at him. "Do you know him?" Sheena asked me. "I dont think.. he seems familiar. My eyes widened.

"Hey what do you mean "Still alive?!" I asked. "That's not important. Gvie me your exsphere and return those inferier beings to me." He said as desians walked closer to us. "SHeena, when I tell you to. Get these people out of here and meet me at the bottom of the cliff." I whispered to her. "Right". She told me. "Come on girls dont fight us." A desian told me as he grabbed onto ym arm. "Sheena now!" I told her as I took my sword. "Demon Fang!' I yelled as desians and Kvar cleared the way. All the captives and sheena ran thrue and I followed staying behind with the desians once Sheena and the others were out of the room.

I kept running until I wound up in the room I saw was where those people were being changed. I ran over to the control board and hurried as I heard Kvar following me. I flipped all the switches up and turned all the nobs to the right. I grabbed a big metal clock looking type thing and flung it into the spot where the captives were changed in the machine. The whole thing exploded. Glaring at the mess I ran out and jumped down the ledge to try and either kill Kvar or catch up to the others and wound up face to face with Kvar." I have questions and I want answers asshole! How do you know me!" I yelled pulling my sword out.

" Well if you must know...AGGGHHHHH!" Kvar couldnt finish his sentence. A big fireball shot out and hit him in the shoulder. I turned and saw all my friends standign side by side and I sawGenis holding his kendama and smoke was coming off of it. " We wont let you lay a finger on her!" He said. "What are you guys doing here? You should be home didnt you get my note?" I asked furious. " Yeah we got it." Lloyd said before he jumped down from the ledge. "But your my sister. Wer'e best friends and stuck to eachother forever. Get used to it." He said as he ran up and hugged me. I hugged back. "Still you guys." I started but got cut off by Noel. "Ruby all five of us are the chosen. "Shes right Rub's Wer'e suppsoed to work together." Riku said. "Yeah we all know what could happen but wer'e willing to take the risk to fight alongside our friends." Crystal said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Nobody should think that they have to fight by themselves to protect their friends!" Colette said as she banged her firsts in the air. "Please. Dont ever do that again." She said.

""What a touching reunion." Kvar said as he rose. "Since I failed to kill you years ago I will finish that now. It seems your still alive too Lloyd. I thought you both died along with experiment A012. Anna...Your mother." He finished. "You killed our...!" Lloyd got cut off as He and I pulled out our swords. "Now now settle down. Your father Kratos over there was the one who killed Anna. She took your exsphere Lloyd and and ran off with it. When she dies her soul went into your Ruby as her heart went into your Lloyd. Such an unfortunate woman." He finished. I Ran over and was about to smack Kratos before he caught my wrist. "You killed her!" I yelled furious. "I had no choice.. it was the only way." He told me as his eyes saddened. I freed my wrist from his grip and let out my wings and jumped over to Lloyd. " I removed your mothers exsphere. She turned into a monster and your father. desperate to save all three of you sturck her down.. Its not my fault at all." Riku shot a fireball at Kvar from behind and he fell to his knees. I ran up and stabbed Kvar in the chest. Lloyd ran up and stabbed him in another spot in his chest. Kratos jumped over and did the same. Lloyd and i stepped back. 'Kratos! You pathetic inferier being!" Kvar yelled as he clutched his wound and wobbled backwards. "Feel the pain!" He slashed his Kvar's chest." Of those beings!" H stabbed him one more time and Kvar fell. He resheatehd his sword." As you burn in hell!" Kratos yelled at him crossing his arms.

"Is what he said really true?" Lloyd asked Kratos is sadness. "I will tell you and your sister the truth of what happened but we shouldnt stay here long. " Kratos said."By the way. Ruby why are you here?" Genis asked " I came here with Sheena, that assasin. She asked for my help in rescuing the people of Luin. I agreed. We came got them out and now and shes outside with captives." I told him. "Let's go. Ive programmed this place to self destruct." Raine told us. we all stared at her in shock. "What?!' We all yelled. "This will deal a huge blow to the desian stranglehold over this region. Wev'e got ten minutes. Let's go." We all ran out.

In seven minutes we were outside. Sheena and the others were waiting for us. "Let's go I told 's going to explode." as I ran past her. within three minutes everyone was a safe enough distance from the ranch. "Let's get them back to Luin." It'll be traumatic but that poor city needs to be rebuilt." Sheena asked us.

Along the way I explained what happend and everyone minus Rain warmed up to Sheena but she tolerated her.

three hours later we walked up and Luin was smallely but clearly in the process of beign rebuilt.

"Who started this?" Sheena asked in disbelief. "I Did." Said a brown haired man.

"Pietro!" Sheena started.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really proud of how this chapter turned out. Everyone read and review! Sorry its so late! Busy with work and school and had writers block for the longest time!


End file.
